Cordialement
by Bakamura
Summary: Et si Rin et Ryuji s'étaient connus bien avant leur entrée à l'Académie de la Croix Vraie ? Grâce à un échange scolaire organisé par leurs écoles respectives, les voilà à présent correspondants, pour le meilleur et pour le pire !
1. 6 avril 2000

**Disclaimer :** Ceci est une traduction de la fic "Sincerely" de Leezzee, rynoa26 sur Archive of Our Own, également sous le pseudo de The Killer Bunny sur fanfiction. Blue Exorcist appartient à Kazue Kato.

* * *

Tout commença au début de leur première année . Chaque élève avait écrit son nom sur une petite carte et l'avait remis à leur professeur.

Le nom de Rin était écrit de façon assez désordonnée, mais il en était tout de même assez fier. Habituellement, son écriture était tellement brouillon qu'on ne pouvait rien lire de tout, mais cette fois, il s'était beaucoup appliqué pour s'assurer que ça soit lisible. Après tout, c'était la première étape vers l'obtention d'un nouvel ami. Il devait faire bonne impression.

"Nii- san ? Tu as bientôt fini ? "

Une petite voix se fit entendre à côté de lui et Rin se tourna vers Yukio avec un sourire lumineux.

"Ouais, je pense." Il leva sa carte et montra à son frère son gribouillage malpropre.

"Waouh ! Elle est vraiment mieux que la normale!" Yukio semblait impressionné et lui sourit, remontant les lunettes qui étaient trop grandes pour son nez. Rin sourit fièrement et se leva pour courir la remettre à l'enseignante.

Toutes les cartes furent mises dans une boîte. Cette boîte, leur avait expliqué l'enseignante, allait être envoyée dans une école entièrement différente, à Kyoto. En retour, ils allaient eux aussi recevoir une boîte pleine de noms inscrits sur des cartes.

Ensuite, ils prendraient chacun une carte dans la boîte et, pour le reste de l'année, ils auraient un correspondant.

Rin était surexcité. Il n'arrivait pas facilement à se faire des amis, car il blessait souvent les gens accidentellement. Mais avec un ami vivant à Kyoto, il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il puisse lui faire de mal ! C'était parfait. Il aurait enfin un ami. Il vint à l'école tous les jours à partir de celui-là, demandant sans cesse à l'enseignant si la boîte de Kyoto était arrivée. La réponse était toujours négative, jusqu'à la semaine suivante.

"Et maintenant, Sensei?" Rin accouru dans la pièce avec des yeux lumineux et pleins d'espoir. Le professeur sourit et tapota une boîte sur son bureau.

"Ici, Rin-kun. Elles est arrivée hier soir! "dit-elle joyeusement. Les yeux de Rin s'écarquillèrent et il se mit à sauter avec enthousiasme.

L'enseignante demanda à tous ses élèves de s'asseoir, puis elle se promena dans la classe, remettant à chacun une carte.

"Sugu...ro..." Rin lut à haute voix chaque caractère, plissant les yeux, "R... Sensei!" Il montra la carte à sa maîtresse, car il n'arrivait pas à lire le deuxième nom. Le professeur regarda et sourit.

"Ryuji. Suguro Ryuji." Elle sourit.

"Suguro Ryuji !" Répéta joyeusement Rin. Il regarda la carte de Yukio et tenta de la lire aussi. "Shi...ma... Ren...zô... Ah, Yukio, tu as de la chance! Ta tienne est plus facile à lire !" souffla-t-il.

Yukio sourit et remonta ses lunettes. "C'est un peu compliqué, mais j'y arrive."

Rin regarda à nouveau la carte de Yukio, remarquant l'écriture assez moyenne. Il regarda alors sa propre carte plus en détails.

L'écriture était vraiment agréable à lire. Presque parfaite. Elle ressemblait à celle des livres scolaires. Rin se demanda un instant si Ryuji serait autant impressionné par sa propre écriture comme Rin avait été impressionné par la sienne.


	2. 9 avril 2000

**Note** : Les jumeaux Okumura sont nés en 1995, ils ont donc 6 ans et leur anniversaire est en décembre. Ryuji et Renzô ont 7 ans. Ils sont tous dans leur première année à l'école élémentaire.

* * *

Ryuji fronça les sourcils en observant la carte dans ses mains. Le nom _Okumura Rin_ avait été écrit de façon plutôt désordonnée. S'il n'avait pas été habitué à lire l'écriture brouillonne de Shima, il aurait sans doute eu du mal à la déchiffrer. Il n'en était pas très heureux. Après tout, il allait devoir échanger des lettres avec cette personne durant une année entière. Il espérait que cette Rin était juste fatiguée quand elle avait écrit ceci, car sinon...

"Qui as-tu eu, Bon ? "

Renzô semblait plus intéressé par sa carte que par la sienne, qu'il n'était même pas encore aller chercher sur le bureau de leur professeur. Au lieu de cela, il se glissa furtivement derrière Ryuji et entreprit de lira la carte entre les mains de son ami.

Instinctivement, Suguro mit la carte hors de sa portée.

"Hé! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça quand nous sommes en classe !" Siffla-t-il pour la quatrième fois ce jour-là, embarrassé.

Renzô l'ignora. Il épela le nom qu'il avait brièvement vu à haute voix. "...Okumura Rin?"

Ses sourcils se froncèrent brièvement, mais quand il se mit à parler, sa voix avait une pointe d'excitation. "Ooooh, Bon! Tu es tombé sur un fille ! Je me demande qui je vais avoir !"

Clairement que plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été auparavant, Renzô piocha rapidement une carte avec ses doigts collants. Une grande tache floue apparut sur les derniers caractères sur la carte, mais Shima ne s'en souciait pas beaucoup. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur la jolie, nom magnifique écriture devant lui.

"La mienne dit Okumura Yuki-quelque chose !" Renzô sourit largement. "Tu pense qu'elles sont sœurs?"

Suguro haussa les épaules . "Je sais pas," dit-il avant de se tourner vers Konekomaru.

"Qui est ton correspondant ?" Demanda-t-il.

Konekomaru leur montra sa carte avec hésitation.

"Kumo... quoi?" Shima n'était pas familier avec les caractères.

"Ça dit Hibari Kyoya, idiot." Murmura Suguro.

Renzô lui tira la langue. "Peu importe, Monsieur Je-Sais-Tout. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est un nom assez drôle, tu ne penses pas?"

"Ça ne sonne pas comme un nom très agréable..." Dit Konekomaru en baissant les yeux vers sa carte.

Renzô plissa le nez, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter un autre commentaire leur enseignant prit la parole, coupant toutes les conversations.

"Très bien, les enfants. Nous allons passer les quelques prochaines minutes à composer notre première lettre. Vous n'avez pas à écrire un texte trop long. C'est juste une lettre d'introduction", Expliqua-t-il. "Je vais écrire un exemple simple que vous pourrez tous suivre, mais vous n'êtes pas obligés de me copier, d'accord ?"

Leur professeur commença à écrire sur le tableau. Suguro l'observa attentivement et suivit son exemple exact.

_Rin,_

_Bonjour, comment vas-tu?_

_Moi, je vais bien. Dernièrement , nous avons appris beaucoup de choses intéressantes à l'école. C'était plutôt amusant._

_Sensei a dit que c'était une bonne idée de parler des choses que nous aimons. Eh bien, j'aime ma famille et mes amis. Nous vivons tous ensemble dans mon temple . C'est vraiment le meilleur de tous. Mais ce que je préfère, c'est écouter mon père psalmodier."_

_Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire ?_

_J'espère que tu recevras bien cette lettre, et j'ai hâte de recevoir ta réponse._

_Cordialement,_

_Suguro Ryuji _

Après avoir posé son crayon, Suguro relut sa lettre, fronçant les sourcils avec une expression concentrée. Il compara sa lettre avec l'exemple de leur professeur avant d'acquiescer, un air satisfait sur son visage.

"Sensei ! J'ai fini !" Dit-il en levant la main.

"Bon travail, Ryuji-kun. Quelqu'un d'autre ?"

Environ la moitié de la classe leva la main.

Suguro regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir comment Renzô se débrouillait. Il leva les yeux au ciel en repérant quelques cœurs griffonnés sur le papier, mais il ne dit rien. Il se tourna de nouveau vers sa lettre. Un sourire traversa ses lèvres durant une seconde. À l'origine, il n'était pas vraiment motivé par cette correspondance, mais à présent il était plutôt curieux. Il se demandait ce que cette Rin lui répondrait.


	3. 12 avril 2000

Rin put à peine contenir son cri d'excitation lorsque leur professeur annonça que leurs lettres étaient arrivées.

"Je vais vous aider à tous d'écrire votre première réponse , mais à partir de maintenant, vous enverrez ces lettres directement dans les maisons de vos amis." Le professeur fit le tour de la classe et remit à chacun d'eux leurs lettres. Rin eut un le tour remettre chacun d'eux leurs lettres de perspective. Rin faillit déchirer sa lettre en la prenant, et dès qu'il l'eut dans ses mains il l'ouvrit et se mit à la lire rapidement. Yukio l'ouvrit de façon on peu plus propre, mais il avait quand même un tremblement excité dans ses doigts.

Rin avait un peu de mal à lire sa lettre, mais une fois qu'il comprit ce qui était écrit il se mit à sourire. Ryuji avait l'air d'un garçon vraiment intéressant, mais il se demandait ce que "psalmodier" signifiait. Il demanda à sa maîtresse, mais l'enseignante lui a dit que ce serait préférable de demander à Ryuji. Cela lui ferait quelque chose à écrire. Les yeux de Rin s'écarquillèrent de compréhension et il saisit son crayon et un morceau de papier, commençant à écrire sa propre lettre avant que l'enseignante n'ait à moitié expliqué comment s'y prendre.

_Cher Ryuji, _

_Tu vis dans un temple ? C'est cool ! Mon père est un prêtre, et mon frère et moi on habite dans un monastère. Est-ce que c'est la même chose qu'un temple ? J'ai vu un temple une fois quand Yukio et moi étions petits, mais il était vraiment minuscule et je ne pense que des gens auraient pu y vivre. Vis-tu dans un temple minuscule ? _

_Qu'est-ce que c'est, psalmodier ? Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Mon professeur m'a dit que je devrais te le demander. Je pense que ça sonne comme un mot très cool. Est-ce que c'est de la musique ? _

_Ce que je préfère faire, c'est la cuisine ! Je m'améliore chaque jour, et mon père m'a acheté des livres de cuisine pour m'aider à apprendre des plats lointains vraiment géniaux ! Au début, ma cuisine était vraiment mauvaise et les gens crachaient les plats que je préparais, mais maintenant tout le monde est heureux d'en manger donc ça me fait plaisir aussi! Mon plat préféré est le sukiyaki ! Quel est le tien? _

Rin regarda sa lettre uninstant, un sourire fier sur son visage alors qu'il se demandait comment s'y prendre exactement pour y mettre fin. Il était déjà la recherche de l'avant à la réponse de Ryuji. Il regarda la lettre de Ryuji et a décida de copier son dénouement, le trouvant bien.

_J'espère que tu recevras bien cette lettre, et j'ai hâte de recevoir ta réponse._

_Cordialement ,_

_Okumura Rin _

Rin regarda la lettre de Yukio et pencha la tête sur le côté.

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a des cœurs sur la tienne?"


	4. 16 avril 2000

Après Suguro eut fini de lire sa lettre, il la posa et sortir un autre morceau de papier. Alors qu'il réfléchissait à la manière d'écrire sa réponse, il entendit Shima pleurnicher dans son dos..

"J'ai été trompé !" Pleurait-il.

Konekomaru se pencha sur son bureau pour voir contre quoi Renzô protestait encore. "Quel est le problème?" Demanda-t-il.

Suguro avait déjà une assez bonne idée sur ce que la question de leur ami a été, après avoir obtenu un indice de sa propre lettre.

"Ce n'est pas juste ! Bon, échange avec moi ! "

"Pas question", Répondit Suguro sans quitter des yeux la lettre de Rin. Un léger froncement de sourcils se forma sur son visage quand il la relut.

_Elle est un peu bizarre_, pensa-t-il en prenant note du style dans lequel la lettre avait été écrite. C'était un peu brusque, et son écriture n'était pas meilleure non plus, mais au moins elle était sérieuse et assez cohérente. Il ignora le fait que Shima essayait de lire par-dessus son épaule et a commença à écrire une réponse.

_Rin, _

_Merci pour ta lettre. _

_À propos de tes questions, d'abord, je pense que le petit temple dont tu parles est un sanctuaire. Dans ces endroits, tu payes ton respect pour les dieux qui y vivent. Le temple où je vis est assez grand, et pas du tout comme un sanctuaire. Peut-être que ton professeur pourra te montrer une photo. J'imagine que c'est un peu comme le monastère dans lequel tu vis, mais je n''en ai cependant pas vu un très grand nombre près d'ici. Sont-ils gentils? Quel genre de choses fais-tu là-bas ? _

_Psalmodier, c'est quand tu mémorises une longue phrase et que tu la répètes encore et encore. C'est un peu comme le chant, ou comme une prière, un peu les deux en fait. Je vais devenir le moine de la tête à mon temple quand je serai grand, alors je suis en train d'apprendre toutes sortes de sutras_

_Je n'ai pas vraiment de plat préféré. Tout ce que ma mère fait est bon. Je pense que c'est cool que tu aies appris à cuisiner. Je suis sûr que tu vas continuer à t'améliorer avec la pratique, alors fais de ton mieux. _

_J'espère que tu recevras bien cette lettre, et j'ai hâte de voir ta réponse._

_Cordialement,_

_Suguro Ryuji _

"Tssssss ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette réponse ennuyeuse ?"

"Renzô... !" Suguro grogna et essaya de reprendre la lettre que son ami d'enfance lui avait arraché. "Redonne-la moi!"

"C'est juste pour une seconde, attends." Sans demander la permission, il montra la lettre à Konekomaru. Le jeune garçon se mordit les lèvres.

"Quel est le problème avec ma lettre ?" Se plaignit-il

"C'est raide, mec. Façon trop rigide. On dirait un vieil homme! Et où sont les compliments? Demandes-en un peu plus sur elle! Tu gâches une occasion en or, Bon! "Protesta Shima.

Suguro reprit sa lettre. "Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos de ce surnom ?" Murmura-t-il.

Il jeta un regard vers la fin de sa lettre. Elle lui paraissait bien, à lui. Il ne voyait pas de quoi ils se plaignaient.

Cependant, quand il fut sûr que personne ne le regardait, il ajouta une dernière ligne avant sa formule de clôture.

_Alimentation de côté, quel est la chose que tu préfères le plus au monde ?_


	5. 19 avril 2000

"Papa, Yukio, regardez ! Elles sont là! Elles sont là !" Cria Rin avec enthousiasme alors qu'il apportait les lettres destinées à Yukio et lui.

"Oh, c'était donc ça que tu attendais avec autant d'impatience." Shiro se pencha et prit les enveloppes pour les regarder par-dessus. "Déjà assez grand pour recevoir du courrier. Est-ce le Ryuji dont tu m'as parlé, Rin?"

"Ouais!" Rin sourit avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds en tendant les mains. "Maintenant donne-la moi ! Je dois la lire ! C'est une lettre importante d'un ami !"

"Très bien , très bien." Sourit Shiro alors que Yukio tendait ses mains à son tour, se réjouissant de la réponse de Renzô. Les deux garçons emmenèrent leurs lettres dans leur chambre et Rin a décida de se coucher sur le sol pour lire, tandis que Yukio s'assit dans un fauteuil.

"Ah, Ryuji est vraiment intelligent !" Rin haletait, ses jambes donnant des coups de pied au-dessus de lui pendant qu'il lisait. Il a regardé autour et prit rapidement un papier et un crayon avant de s'allonger de nouveau sur le plancher pour écrire sa réponse aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Mais avant de commencer, il se rendit compte qu'il manquait quelque chose. "Papa !" Il saisit sa lettre et son papier blanc avant de se précipiter hors de la salle. "Papa, tu peut me montrer une photo d'un temple ?"

_Cher Ryuji,_

_J'ai demandé à mon Papa de me montrer une photo d'un temple et ça semble super cool ! Il ressemble au monastère, en quelque sorte alors peut-être que c'est la même chose à l'intérieur ! Nous faisons toutes sortes de choses. Papa aide un grand nombre de personnes qui viennent lui demander des conseils et il fait également la confession pour des gens aussi. Tout le monde dit qu'il est vraiment super et je le pense aussi ! Mon père est le plus cool ! Je joue souvent avec mon frère, Yukio, cependant. Il écrit des lettres lui aussi ! Connais-tu quelqu'un nommé Renzô ? Yukio aime vraiment lui écrire des lettres ! Nous étions vraiment excités quand les lettres sont arrivées aujourd'hui !_

_Ta définition de psalmodier, ça me fait penser aux hymnes qu'ils chantent ici. Parfois, ils ont des réunions le dimanche. Papa les appelle les services et ils chantent beaucoup, mais toutes les chansons sont plutôt ennuyeuses, et je ne les comprends pas. Mais c'est très agréable à écouter parfois._

_Je pense que ton rêve est vraiment cool ! Je ne sais pas encore quel pourrait être le mien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je veux faire de mon mieux pour aider mon petit frère !_

_Mon truc préféré dans le monde entier est ma famille ! Est-ce une bonne réponse ? Eh bien c'est vrai ! Mon petit frère Yukio est le meilleur du monde, et mon Papa est le meilleure aussi ! Nous sommes vraiment très heureux ensemble tout le temps et j'espère que nous pourrons toujours être ensemble! Quel est la chose que tu préfères le plus au monde ?_

_J'espère que tu recevras bien cette lettre, et j'ai hâte de voir ta réponse._

_Cordialement ,_

_Rin_

Rin inscrivit seulement son prénom, ne voyant pas l'intérêt de continuer à écrire Okumura à chaque fois. Ryuji connaissait déjà son nom de famille, ce n'était pas un gros problème, non ? Alors qu'il regardait sa lettre une fois de plus, il décida d'ajouter quelque chose à la fin.

_PS : Ça veut dire quoi, cordialement ?_


	6. 23 avril 2000

"Je te remercie, Ryuji. Maintenant, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas trouver Renzô et Neko-chan et jouer avec eux jusqu'à ce que le dîner soit prêt ?"

"D'accord ! Mais tu es sûre que tu n'as plus besoin d'aide, Maman ?" Demanda Ryuji, ne bougeant pas de sa place et la regardant dans l'expectative.

"C'est bon pour le moment. Oh! Mais avant que je n'oublie, prends ça. Celles-ci sont venus dans le courrier pour vous trois. "La mère de Ryuji fouilla dans ses poches et lui tendit trois lettres.

Suguro les reconnut immédiatement. Une étincelle d'excitation s'alluma dans ses yeux.

"Elles sont enfin là !" dit-il avec un large sourire sur son visage.

La mère de Suguro était un peu surprise de sa réaction, mais elle sourit. "Est-ce le projet de l'école dont tu m'avais parlé ? "

"Ouais!" Ryuji avait bourré les deux autres lettres dans sa poche et semblait désireux d'ouvrir la sienne. Il leva les yeux vers sa mère.

"Tu peux y aller. Mais n'oublies pas de donner leurs lettres aux autres aussi !"

"Je le ferai!"

Lorsque Suguro fut dans sa chambre, il prit rapidement la lettre et se mit à lire. Quand il eut fini, il commença vite à écrire une réponse.

_Rin,_

_Merci pour ta lettre._

_Les monastères semblent intéressants. J'ai trouvé des livres ici qui parlaient d'eux. Je pense que je devrais en visiter un jour pour le voir de mes propres yeux. À propos de ta question, oui, je sais Renzô. Il est l'un de mes amis. Lui et Konekomaru et vivent avec moi dans mon temple. Je n'ai pas de frères et sœurs comme toi, alors ils sont un peu comme mes frères._

Le visage de Suguro le chauffa en écrivant ces paroles audacieuses. Il était content que ses amis n'étaient là pour le voir.

_Quel genre de personne est ton frère? Renzou ne m'a pas dit grand-chose sur lui. Est-il gentil avec toi ? Dis-moi s'il ne 'est pas et je le lui dirait ce que j'en pense. _

Suguro s'arrêta de nouveau dans sa lettre en pensant aux deux dernières questions. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir quoi répondre. Il avait déjà mentionné qu'il aimait entendre les chants de son père, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il aimait le plus au monde, non?

Après réflexion, il écrivit:

_La chose que je préfère le plus au monde est aussi ma famille. J'aime voir tout le monde vivre heureux dans mon temple. À cause d'un grand nombre de raisons, certaines personnes ont commencé à disparaître. C'est un peu triste. Tout le monde est vraiment inquiet à ce sujet et je souhaite vraiment pouvoir faire quelque chose pour aider. C'est pourquoi je fais de mon mieux pour devenir le moine en chef._

_Le mot "cordialement" est juste un mot que tu utilises à la fin d'une lettre. Cela signifie plutôt que tu es vraiment sincère ou que tu voulais dire chaque mot que tu as écrit. C'est un peu difficile à expliquer, mais j'espère que j'ai réussi._

_J'espère que tu recevras bien cette lettre, et j'ai hâte de voir ta réponse._

_Cordialement,_

_Ryuji_


	7. 27 avril 2000

_Cher Ryuji,_

_C'est vraiment cool d'avoir un rêve comme ça ! Je pense que je voudrais peut-être avoir un restaurant, parce que la cuisine est la seule chose que je fais vraiment bien, et que ça rend les gens heureux! Mon frère est vraiment mignon. Il veut être un médecin et il sait déjà comment mettre des pansements et tout ! Moi, je gâche toujours tout ou je fais toujours mal quelque chose. Mais Yukio sait comment faire pour me soigner quand je me blesse et que Papa n'est pas là. Il va être un grand médecin!_

_Yukio aime écrire à Renzô donc je pense qu'ils s'entendent bien ! Il garde toutes les lettres de Renzô dans une boîte. Papa nous en a donné une à chacun afin que nous puissions garder des souvenirs. Ma boîte est sous mon lit et Yukio a la sienne sur son bureau._

"Rin !"

Rin se tourna vers l'un des prêtre qui l'avait appelé, ouvrant la porte de sa chambre. "Tu vas être en retard à l'école si tu ne te dépêches pas ! Yukio t'attends !"

"Oh ! D'accord !" Rin sourit largement et se tourna vers la lettre.

_Je dois aller à l'école maintenant donc je finirai la lettre quand je serais à la maison !_

Rin attrapa son sac et plia la lettre en deux, la posant sur le bureau avant de se précipiter vers la porte.

Toutefois, Rin ne revint à la maison que beaucoup plus tard. Il avait des larmes dans les yeux et les cris de_ 'l'enfant démon !'_ résonnaient encore à ses oreilles. Il renifla et enfouit son visage dans son oreiller, se rappelant son père se laissant emporter dans une ambulance, riant même si Rin pouvait voir la douleur sur son visage.

"Nii- san...? " Rin sentit une petite main sur son dos et leva les yeux pour voir une expression inquiète sur le visage de Yukio.

"Désolé... Yukio." Il se frotta les yeux avec acharnement et essaya de ne pas penser à leur papa. Il se construit un grand sourire. "Oublie ça, d'accord ? Je vais bien ! Je me demandais si tu allais me le demander ! Et toi, tu vas bien, Yukio?"

Yukio sembla momentanément soulagé mais l'inquiétude ne quitta pas son visage. "Ouais, je vais bien. Papa a dit qu'il sera de retour à la maison demain, alors ne pleure pas, Nii-san. "

"Je ne pleure pas !" Rin s'essuya le visage et se redressa, levant fièrement le menton. "Je suis solide et garçons solides ne pleurent pas, non ? Tu es un garçon solide aussi, Yukio, mais je vais te protéger de toute façon."

Yukio sourit et hocha la tête. "Merci, Nii-san !"

Les deux frères restèrent assis côte à côte un long moment avant que Yukio ne s'endorme sur le lit de Rin. Rin lui retira ses lunettes et les mit sur son bureau avant de repérer sa lettre à moitié finie sur le sien. Il regarda l'heure. Il était tard. Mais il voulait écrire à Ryuji. Il devait paraître heureux pour son frère, mais peut-être qu'il pourrait être sincère avec lui.

_Je suis à la maison maintenant. Mon papa est allé à l' hôpital aujourd'hui à cause de moi. Un gamin voulu embêter Yukio alors je l'ai frappé, mais je l'ai frappé trop fort._

Rin s'essuya rageusement le visage que les larmes commencèrent à nouveau à se former dans ses yeux.

_Ils m'ont appelé 'monstre' 'démon' et je me suis vraiment mis en colère et j'ai blesser des gens. J'ai aussi beaucoup blessé mon Papa, mais il a dit qu'il s'était fait ça lui-même exprès. Je sais qu'il est couché et je me sens vraiment mal. Il retourne à la maison demain et je vais lui préparer quelque chose de vraiment bon pour m'excuser. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour être une meilleure personne à partir de maintenant et aussi plus agréable. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai si quelqu'un recommence à intimider Yukio mais peut-être qu'ils ont peur de moi aussi, alors ils vont arrêter._

_J'aime le mot cordialement parce que je veux parler de la honnêtement pour avec toi Tu es mon seul ami maintenant, parce que tout le monde pense que je suis un démon. J'ai encore Yukio mais j'espère que Papa ne me déteste pas. Tu me détestes ? J'espère que non. J'aime t'avoir comme ami et je vais essayer de ne plus blesser personne. Papa a dit que je devais utiliser ma force dans un but plus meilleur et c'est ce que je vais faire._

_J'espère que tu recevras bien cette lettre, et j'ai hâte de voir ta réponse. _

_Cordialement,_

_Rin_


	8. 1 mai 2000

"Renzô!"

Suguro était en train de lire sa dernière lettre dans sa chambre, mais une fois qu'il eut atteint la fin de celle-ci, le sourire sur son visage avait disparu, laissent place à une expression plutôt troublée.

À présent, il courrait aux alentours du temple à la recherche de Shima. Il ne lui fallu pas trop longtemps pour le trouver. L'habituellement insouciant garçon lisait une lettre au bord du lac avec une expression sérieuse sur son visage. Il n'avait pas l'air très surpris de voir Ryuji.

"Qu'est-ce que la tienne dis ?" Exigea de savoir Ryuji dès qu'il fut à portée de voix.

Étrangement, Renzô serra sa lettre contre sa poitrine de manière protectrice.

"Que dis la tienne ?"Répliqua-t-il, le dos tourné.

"Tu le sais déjà, non ? Leur père a été blessé. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris pourquoi, apparemment c'est juste parce que Rin a essayé de défendre son frère contre des brutes."

Une étrange expression passa sur le visage de Renzô mais Ryuji pris aucune note.

"Ouais, c'est ça." Dit Shima après une seconde en hochant la tête. "Yukio a dit qu'il était inquiet pour les deux. Il a dit qu'il a vu Rin pleurer, mais qu'après Rin avait fait semblant d'aller bien... "murmura-t-il, un peu mal à l'aise. "On dirait que ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive non plus, mais que les choses étaient un peu pires que d'habitude cette fois."

"Je vois..." Suguro regarda ses pieds. La frustration montait en lui de la pointe de ses orteils jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Il serra étroitement ses poings.

"Les gens sont terribles. Rin essayait juste de protéger son frère... C'est pas une raison pour être appelé 'démon' !" Cria-t-il, contemplant les trous dans le sol .

" Bon... "

Lorsque Suguro écrit sa réponse, il y avait un regard déterminé. Il écrit soigneusement chaque mot.

_Chère Rin,_

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? J'espère que le temps que cette lettre t'arrive, les choses iront mieux. _

_Je suis désolé d'entendre parler de ce qui s'est passé. J'espère que ton père va bien._

_Plus important encore, j'espère que tu vas bien aussi. Je sais combien c'est terrible de se faire insulter comme ça. C'est dur, mais il ne faut pas écouter ce que les gens disent. Je ne connais pas tous les détails, mais j'en sais assez pour savoir que tu as fais ce que tu avais à faire et ce pour une bonne raison. Tu es une bonne grande sœur. Je les aurais sans doute frappés aussi si j'avais été à ta place. J'ai un mauvais caractère mais Konekomaru et Renzô me retiennent et m'empêchent de me battre quand cela arrive (sauf si c'est contre Renzô et là je deviens fou)._

_Ne t'inquiète pas au sujet de ton père. Il a l'air d'être une bonne personne. Je suis sûre qu'il te pardonne, d'autant plus que tu n'avais pas l'intention de lui faire du mal. Il n'y a aucun moyen qu'il te déteste._

_Je ne te déteste pas non plus et je ne pense pas que tu es un démon. Je n'ai jeté aucune de tes lettres, tu sais. Je les garde toujours en sécurité parce que je te considère comme une amie aussi._

_J'espère que tu recevras bien cette lettre, et j'ai hâte de voir ta réponse. Et s'il te plaît, prends soin de toi-même. _

_Cordialement ,_

_Ton ami, Ryuji_


	9. 7 mai 2000

"IL PENSE QUE JE SUIS UNE FILLE !" Cria Rin, indigné.

Shiro éclata immédiatement de rire, se tenant les côtes tandis que Rin poussait des cris de protestations dans sa direction, le visage écarlate.

"NE RIGOLE PAS ! C'EST TA FAUTE ! TU M'AS DONNÉ UN NOM DE FILLE !" La petite famille était assise sur le lit de Shiro. Cela faisait une semaine depuis son retour de l'hôpital et Rin s'était excusé avec un grand repas. Shiro l'avait bien sûr pardonné, mais il lui avait fait promettre de ne plus faire de bêtises pendant un certain temps. Depuis lors, ils prenaient tous les trois leurs repas sur le lit de Shiro et faisaient également leurs devoirs dessus. .

De l'autre côté de leur père, Yukio riait également et Rin se tourna vers lui, désemparé.

"Pas toi aussi, Yukio!" Il a croisa ses jambes sur le matelas souffla.

"Très bien, très bien." Shiro sourit et posa sa main sur la tête de Rin. "Il suffit de le corriger et je suis sûr qu'il va s'excuser. C'est juste un malentendu."

"Très bien." Grogna Rin. Il plaça un livre sur ses genoux, puis y posa un papier et saisit un crayon, commençant sa lettre. Yukio écrivait déjà sa réponse à Renzô.

_Cher Ryuji,_

_JE NE SUIS PAS UNE FILLE ! Je suis LE FRÈRE de Yukio !_

_En plus de cela, les choses s'améliorent. Papa est sorti de l'hôpital et maintenant il est à la maison, mais il doit rester au lit encore longtemps, alors Yukio et moi on vit dans son lit comme ça il n'est pas seul. Je lui ai fait un grand ragoût de bœuf. C'était la première fois que j'en faisait, mais je m'en suis plutôt bien sorti. Je pense que je ferais mieux la prochaine fois._

_Je pense que c'est cool d'avoir deux amis presque frères comme ça. Yukio est plus petit que moi et je suis plus fort que lui, alors il ne peut pas me retenir quand je veux me battre. Mais je fais juste de mon mieux pour le protéger. Les gens m'appellent encore 'le démon'. Je leur ait dis d'arrêter, mais personne ne m'écoute. Yukio a pleuré à cause de ça. Je ne leur pardonnerai jamais d'avoir fait pleurer Yukio !_

_Si tu sais ce que ça fait, ça veut dire que des gens t'insultent toi aussi ? Tu sembles être vraiment cool et intelligent, donc je ne comprends pas pourquoi des gens voudraient t'insulter._

_Je suis content que tu sois toujours mon ami. J'aime ces lettres et je t'aime beacoup aussi et je pense que tu es génial ! Merci d'être mon ami._

_J'espère que tu recevras bien cette lettre, et j'ai hâte de voir ta réponse. _

_Cordialement ,_

_Ton ami qui est un GARCON, Rin_


	10. 10 mai 2000

"TU LE SAVAIS !"

Suguro essaya de se jeter sur Shima, mais Renzô l'esquiva rapidement en commença à s'enfuir en ricanant.

Konekomaru étouffa un soupir. "Bon, s'il te plaît calme-toi." Dit-il sans lever les yeux de la lettre qu'il avait soigneusement composé.

"Ouais, c'est pas si grave, non ?" Shima lui sourit par-dessus son épaule.

Suguro grogna. "Faux ! Tu aurais-dû me le dire ! Argh ! Cours toujours !"

"Compte sur moi !" Renzô courut encore plus vite. Ils firent le tour du grand chêne et Konekomaru ne se leva pour les arrêter qu'une fois qu'il eut fini sa lettre. Il les traîna tous les deux par les oreilles et leur ordonna de s'excuser l'un et l'autre.

"Pourquoi devrais-je lui présenter des excuses ?!"

"Ce n'est pas tout à fait la faute de Renzô, n'est-ce pas ? Tu reportes juste ta frustration sur lui parce que tu es gêné."

"Ouais, ouais!" Renzô hocha vigoureusement la tête aux paroles de Konekomaru.

"Et Renzô n'est pas totalement innocent non plus. Tu aurais dû corriger Bon après avoir apprit que Rin-kun était un garçon."

Shima se recroquevilla sous le regard désapprobateur de Konekomaru.

Suguro leur lança à tous les deux un regard irrité.

"Vous êtes vraiment les pires", murmura-t-il, embarrassé. Une fois que Konekomaru les laissa s'en aller, Suguro regarda la lettre dans sa main avec un rougissement bien visible sur son visage, et il rassembla ses forces pour écrire une réponse.

_Cher Rin,_

_Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé de t'avoir pris pour une fille ! C'est de ma faute, mais Renzô est aussi à blâmer. Au début, il pensait que Yukio était une fille parce qu'il avait salit le dernier caractère de son nom quand les cartes sont arrivées, et il a pensé que vous étiez sœurs. Il savait que tu étais un garçon depuis un certain temps, mais il ne me l'a pas dit pour pouvoir se moquer de moi. Je suis vraiment désolé!_

_Heureux d'entendre que ton père va mieux. Je suis sûr qu'il a beaucoup aimé ta cuisine. Je ne peux pas croire que tu arrives déjà à préparer autant de choses différentes. Je devrais essayer aussi un jour, si possible._

_J'aimerai également empêcher les gens autour de toi de te dire toutes ces horribles choses. Les gens sont stupides. Près d'ici, on m'insulte aussi parce que mon temple a une mauvaise réputation. Quelque chose de mauvais s'est passé il y a quelques années, et maintenant il pensent qu'il est maudit. C'est pourquoi je suis appelé 'l'enfant du temple maudit.' Je déteste ça, mais je fais de mon mieux pour l'ignorer. Mon père m'a toujours dit que je ne devrais pas les laisser m'atteindre, et rester avec Renzô et Konekomaru. Je pense que ça va être un peu plus facile maintenant puisque je ne peux t'en parler. Faisons de notre mieux ensemble et ignorons les, d'accord?_

_Je suis content de t'avoir rencontré et de pouvoir être ton ami. Je pense que tu es génial toi aussi. Si tu as besoin d'aide avec n'importe quoi, dis-le moi, d'accord ? Ne te retiens pas. Je serais toujours là pour t'écouter._

_J'espère que tu recevras bien cette lettre, et j'ai hâte de voir ta réponse._

_Cordialement,_

_Ton ami, Ryuji_


	11. 14 mai 2000

"Pas étonnant qu'il ait mis tant de cœurs..." Dit Yukio lorsque Rin lui révéla que leurs deux correspondants les avaient pris pour des filles. "Je pensais juste qu'il aimait le rose !"

Rin ricana dans son riz. La dernière lettre de Ryuji reposait sur la table où ils mangeaient tous ensemble, à côté de la nourriture. Il avait vraiment réfléchit à ce qui y était écrit. Penser que Ryuji était lui aussi harcelé à cause de quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler... et il avait probablement été insulté par des adultes aussi. Il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir à nouveau la lettre, même si les prêtres l'avertirent qu'elle serait salie avec la nourriture. Mais il la lut tout de même de nouveau, car une phrase avait vraiment retenu son attention.

"Papa ?" Demanda Rin en reposant sa lettre et en levant les yeux vers son père.

"Qu'est -ce qu'il y a, Rin ?" Répondit Shiro en prenant une bouchée de poisson.

"Peux-tu envoyer de la nourriture à travers le courrier ? "

"Hmm." Shiro posa sa fourchette. "Eh bien, tu peux envoyer quelque chose qui ne sera pas trop dur à conserver, comme des cookies, des brioches, des bonbons par exemple. Je t'aiderai à trouver une bonne boîte pour ça. Est-ce que c'est pour Ryuji-kun ? "

Rin sourit et hocha la tête. "Ouais!"

Shiro sourit fièrement. "Eh bien, je vais t'aider à choisir quelque chose."

_Cher Ryuji,_

_C'est bon ! Je te pardonne. Tu ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose à ce sujet vu que nous ne pouvons pas vois nos visages l'un et l'autre. Je sais que mon nom est un peu 'girly', de sorte que je ne te blâme pas. Je suis désolé que tu sois aussi victime d'intimidation. Mais en même temps je suis un peu heureux parce que je sais que nous ne sommes pas seuls et que nous pouvons surmonter ça ensemble ! Mais en même temps je suis un peu heureux parce que je sais que nous ne sommes pas seuls et nous pouvons le faire ensemble ! Est-ce une mauvaise chose ? J'aimerai quand même qu'on ne soit plus victimes de ce genre de choses. Surtout parce que toi, au moins, tu ne le mérites pas. Les gens sont stupides parfois._

_Tu avais dit que tu voulais goûter ma cuisine, alors j'ai fait quelques biscuits parce que Papa a dit qu'ils ne seraient pas durs à conserver dans un colis postal. J'espère qu'ils ne se cassent pas trop. J'ai fait en sorte que tu puisses les partager avec tes amis ! Le nourriture est faite pour être partagée ! Ne sois pas trop gourmand et ne garde pas tout pour toi, d'accord ? J'espère que tu les aimeras !_

_Tu es un bon ami et si un jour Renzô et Konekomaru ne sont pas là, tu peux toujours m'écrire de super longues lettres. Ton écriture est vraiment bien, et facile à lire, mais parfois tes mots sont trop longs. Mais j'apprends beaucoup plus de mots quand j'écris avec toi ! Papa dit que tu as une bonne influence sur moi. Je ne sais pas ce que cela signifie, mais c'est une bonne chose, non?_

_Peut-être qu'un jour nous pourrons jouer ensemble. Je pense que ce serait amusant. Parfois, quand Papa mon frère et moi on se rend au terrain de jeux près de notre monastère, je suppose que vous êtes là avec nous. As-tu un terrain de jeu ? J'aime surtout jouer sur la balançoire !_

_J'espère que tu recevras bien cette lettre, et j'ai hâte de voir ta réponse. _

_Cordialement ,_

_Ton ami, Rin_


	12. 17 mai 2000

Lorsque les lettres sont arrivèrent cette fois-ci, ils furent tous surpris de voir la boîte qui les accompagnait. Curieux, ils commencèrent à l'examiner.

"C'est pour qui ?"

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Leurs trois paires d'yeux se posèrent sur la lettre fixée au sommet de la boîte. Les yeux de Suguro s'illuminèrent quand il reconnut l'écriture sur l'enveloppe.

"C'est de la part de Rin !" dit-il avec enthousiasme.

Bien que Suguro préférait habituellement lire les lettres de Rin quand il était seul, cette fois-ci il ouvrit rapidement l'enveloppe. "Attendez une seconde !" Dit-il tranquillement et il se mit à lire la lettre.

Shima et Konekomaru saisirent leurs propres lettres, mais qu'ils jetaient de temps à autres des coups d'œils à Suguro, attendant. Ils virent la bouche de Ryuji s'arrondir de surprise.

"Ça alors... Il nous a envoyé des cookies !"

"Vraiment ?"

En quelques secondes, ils ouvrirent la boîte. A l'intérieur, une douzaine de biscuits étaient entassés les uns sur les autres. La bouche de Suguro saliva au doux parfum qui sortait de la boîte.

_Merci, Rin..._ pensa joyeusement Ryuji. Ils commencèrent à engloutir le cadeau.

"C'est tellement bon...!"

"Oui, ils sont vraiment délicieux", approuva Konekomaru avec un sourire ravi.

"Il est vraiment bon cuisinier", déclara Ryuji avec un clin d'œil fier. "Même si nous avons le même âge, Rin peut déjà faire toutes sortes de plats."

"Heh. T'es sûr qu'il n'est pas réellement une fille? Il n'y a aucun moyen un gars puisse faire des trucs aussi bons", déclara Shima avec un sourire taquin.

Suguro ne mordit pas à l'hameçon. Au lieu de cela, ses lèvres se tordirent dans un petit sourire diabolique. "Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais très certainement lui communiquer tes pensées. Sois sûr que Rin sera impatient de t'en envoyer un autre lot."

Le visage de Renzô pâlit.

"C'était juste une blague ! Une blague !"

_Cher Rin,_

_Merci pour les cookies ! Ils étaient vraiment délicieux. Konekomaru et Renzô t'envoient leurs remerciements eux aussi. Nous ne mangeons pas habituellement beaucoup de gâteaux, ici, donc nous étions vraiment heureux et les avons rapidement finis. Merci, sincèrement. Je souhaiterai pouvoir t'envoyer quelque chose en retour, mais il n'y a rien que je puisse réellement faire en dehors de cette lettre. Je le ferais la prochaine fois que je le pourrais, juré. _

_J'espère aussi qu'un jour, nous pourrons jouer ensemble. Il n'y a pas de terrain de jeu ici, sauf si tu comptes celui de l'école. Il y a beaucoup de champs près du temple cependant. Nous nous faufilons généralement près de ces derniers et arrachons quelques fruits et légumes par ci par là. Parfois, nous les mangeons, mais le plus souvent j'offre ma part à Bouddha. Je ne suis pas censé venir voir mon père quand il prie, mais ça ne le dérange pas si je reste loin de lui. _

_J'aime t'écrire aussi. Je pense beaucoup à toi quand je m'ennuie ici. Je pense que vous êtes une bonne influence sur moi aussi, parce que quand je pense à toi, j'essaie de ne pas me fâcher trop car nous avons promis que nous allions faire de notre mieux ensemble. C'est ce que cela signifie, si tu n'as pas encore trouvé ce que ça veut dire._

_J'espère que tu recevras bien cette lettre, et j'ai hâte de voir ta réponse.._

_Cordialement,_

_Ton ami, Ryuji_

Après avoir fini d'écrire, Suguro fronça les sourcils pendant une longue seconde. Un petit pli se forma sur son front alors qu'il regardait fixement la lettre. Puis, en ignorant la légère rougeur qui se répandait sur ses joues, il prit rapidement une décision et gribouilla un petit dessin sur le papier. Il s'agissait d'une version caricaturée de lui, Shima et Konekomaru. Ils souriaient tous et avaient de minuscules miettes sur leurs visages. Suguro écrivit un grand _" MERCI"_ au-dessus du dessin, puis rangea rapidement la lettre dans l'enveloppe avant qu'il ne puisse y repenser.


	13. 22 mai 2000

Rin était pratiquement en train de bondir partout dans le monastère, montrant qui voulait le voir le dessin que Ryuji avait fait au bas de la lettre. C'était la première fois qu'un ami lui offrait un dessin de remerciement avec de grands sourires plus que parfait. Son corps était pratiquement en train de vibrer de bonheur.

"Ils les ont aimés !" Annonça-t-il fièrement.

"Bon travail, Rin !" Shiro mit à rire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. "Bien sûr qu'ils les ont aimé. Ta cuisine n'est pas comme toutes les autres, tu sais ?"

Rin rougit, évidemment heureux, se tortillant sur place et serrant la lettre contre sa poitrine.

"Ouais !"

_Cher Ryuji,_

_Je suis si heureux que tu aies aimé les cookies ! Ça me fait très plaisir ! Et j'aime vraiment ton dessin ! Je l'ai montré à tout le monde dans le monastère et ils ont tous dit que tu es un très bon artiste ! Tu en es un dans le milieu ? Lequel est Konekomaru et lequel est Renzô ? _

_C'est cool ! C'est comme une ferme! Nous avons un petit jardin à l'arrière du monastère, mais ce n'est pas grand. Nous avons surtout des fleurs et d'autres plantes que papa utilise pour les brûler et faire de l'encens. Il dit qu'il garde le monastère propre du mal et que les monstres ne peuvent pas entrer dans le lieu saint de Dieu. Dieu est comme Bouddha ? Nous prions Dieu aussi. Je pense que ta vie est vraiment intéressante !_

_Je pense beaucoup à toi aussi ! Il y avait un enfant qui a recommencé à m'appeler 'démon' aujourd'hui, mais avant de le frapper, j'ai pensé à toi. Donc, je ne l'ai pas frappé ou quoi que ce soit. C'est bien, non?_

"Rin ! N'oublies pas !" Yukio arrêta d'écrire sa propre lettre et leva dans sa petite main un bracelet bleu et rose.

"Ah! Merci de me l'avoir rappelé !" Rin se frappa le front et se précipita vers son sac. Il a sorti un bracelet assez... approximatif fabriqué à partir d'une chaîne. Il était jaune et bleu et allait parfaitement autour du poignet d'un enfant. Il se précipita vers son bureau, s'assit, et continua à écrire.

_À l'école, aujourd'hui, nous avons fait des bracelets d'amitié . Notre professeur a dit de le donner à nos meilleurs amis et tu es mon meilleur ami donc je voulais te le donner ! Yukio envoie également le sien à Renzô parce qu'il pense la même chose. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'amis à l'école et vous les gars vous comptez plus pour nous de toute façon ! Alors s'il vous plaît acceptez-les ! J'espère qu'il vous conviendra J'ai dû utiliser mon propre poignet pour mesurer car je ne sais pas comment est le tien._

_J'espère que ru recevras bien cette lettre, et nous sommes tous les deux impatients de voir vos réponses !_

_Cordialement,_

_Ton ami, Rin_


	14. 25 mai 2000

_"Je vais quitter le Myou Dha ...!"_

Ces mots résonnaient encore dans la tête de Suguro. Même maintenant, alors qu'il se trouvait dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, il ne pouvait oublier le ton dans lequel ils avaient été dits et la détermination derrière eux. Si Jûzô Shima n'était pas intervenu...

La frustration de Ryûji augmenta encore plus.

Il se tourna sur le côté et essaya de se calmer en récitant des sutras dans sa tête. Pourtant, plus il essaya dans se distraire en le faisait, plus ses pensées se tournaient vers son père. Ryuji était... furieux contre lui. Déçu aussi. Confus. Sa tête lui tournait quand il y pensait, et il ferma étroitement les yeux, tentant de calmer sa colère. Sa tête a continuait à battre douloureusement, et Suguro sentit une piqûre humide dans ses yeux qui lui fit se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

La frustration l'intérieur de lui était trop importante à gérer pour son si petit corps. Il se sentait trop seul, et la culpabilité habitait lourdement son cœur quand il pensait à Shima et Konekomaru, qu'il avait fuit pour aller bouder dans sa chambre. Il devait leur présenter des excuses. Bientôt. Mais il ne voulait pas voir n'importe qui pour l'instant, pas quand il se sentait si malheureux.

Il se tourna de côté à nouveau. Dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, il aperçut la silhouette floue de son bureau, puis la pile de lettres qui étaient soigneusement empilées sur le dessus de celui-ci. C'étaient les lettres de Rin. Suguro les avait toutes relues ce matin.

Il en avait reçu une nouvelle cet après-midi, il s'en souvenait maintenant. Il l'avait fourrée dans sa poche et avait été sur le point de s'enfuir pour la lire au calme quand il avait entendu cette terrible phrase.

Suguro se mordit la lèvre, et s'assit avec précaution. Il prit la lettre dans sa poche et alluma la petite lampe à côté de son futon. La lumière le fit grimacer un peu, mais il se força à ignorer la douleur, s'essuya plus ou moins le visage avec sa manche, et a commença à lire la lettre.

Quand il l'eut terminé, une étincelle de bonheur jaillit dans sa poitrine, et elle se répandit, soulageant une partie de la détresse qui le tirait vers le bas. Vidant le contenu restant de l'enveloppe, il découvrit le bracelet que Rin lui avait offert. Les doigts de Ryûji de fermèrent autour de celui-ci pendant un moment. Quelques secondes plus tard, le bracelet était parfaitement enroulé autour de son poignet.

_Cher Rin,_

_Merci._

_Le bracelet m'allait très bien. Je l'ai mit tout à l'heure. Vraiment... merci._

_Pour te dire la vérité, j'ai eu un moment assez difficile avant d'écrire cette lettre. Aujourd'hui... de plus en plus d'adeptes de mon temple veulent le quitter. C'est frustrant. Tout est vraiment frustrant. Je fais de mon mieux ici, mais le temps passe tout simplement trop lentement. Je ne peux rien faire du tout pour aider. Mon père... ne rend pas les choses faciles non plus. Il est secret et je déteste ça. Chaque fois que j'essaie de lui parler, il change de sujet et essaie de me distraire. Ce n'est pas mieux que mentir, et je déteste les mensonges. Nous ne sommes pas censés le faire, tu sais. Cela va à l'encontre de nos principes._

_...Je suis désolé si j'ai l'air suis trop sérieux ici._

_Je suis juste... effrayé. Ne sommes-nous pas censés être comme une famille ? Chaque fois que quelqu'un s'en va, ça devient encore plus solitaire ici. J'ai peur qu'un jour, Renzô et Konekomaru partiront aussi... Les choses changent ici cependant. Nous allors fusionner avec une autre..._

Suguro s'arrêta une seconde, se demandant comment lui expliquer l'Ordre de la Croix Vraie. Il ne savait pas grand chose sur cette organisation pour l'instant. Il décida d'en savoir plus à ce sujet avant qu'il ne puisse le dire Rin.

_... Avec une autre organisation, donc les choses devraient être meilleures à partir de maintenant, je l'espère._

_Pour répondre à tes questions, non, Dieu n'est pas comme Bouddha. Je ne suis pas sûr de la religion que tu apprends dans ton monastère, mais le bouddhisme est plus qu'une simple religion. C'est un mode de vie. Nous ne croyons pas à des dieux. Au lieu de cela, nous suivons les enseignements de Bouddha. C'était un homme comme nous, alors nous ne l'adorons pas comme un dieu ou ne prions pas pour lui comme ça. Nous lui rendons hommage pour le remercier de nous conduire vers la voie de l'illumination. _

_Je ne sais pas si tout cela est un peu trop compliqué pour toi ou pas. Désolé si ça l'est._

_À propos du dessin, heureux que tu l'aies aimé. Je suis celui au milieu. Renzô c'est celui avec l'expression stupide, et Konekomaru celui avec les cheveux courts. Il les a rasés récemment parce que Renzô a accidentellement collé un bonbon dans ses cheveux. (Nous l'avons tous deux corrigés pour ça, ne t'inquiète pas)._

_À quoi est-ce que vous ressemblez, toi et ton frère ?_

_J'espère que tu recevrais bien cette lettre, et j'ai hâte de voir ta réponse. _

_Cordialement,_

_Ton am- _

_Ton meilleur ami, Ryûji_

_PS: Je suis heureux que tu n'aies fait de mal à personne._


	15. 28 mai 2000

Rin était assis dans le coin de la chapelle , un air sombre sur la visage alors qu'il lisait la lettre de Ryûji. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait si les prêtres commençaient à quitter le monastère un par un comme ça. Ils étaient comme sa famille. Que pouvait-il lui dire ? Comment commencé à quitter le monastère, un par un comme ça. Ils étaient comme sa famille. Que pouvait-il dire? Comment pouvait-il arranger les choses ? Tout en sachant que son ami, non, son meilleur ami allait mal et qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire...

Il se frotta rapidement les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Il ne pouvait pas pleurer. Il avait besoin d'être fort pour son ami. Il devait faire comme si Ryûji était là et être un bon ami. Il pouvait l'aider en quelque sorte, non ? Même si c'était juste une lettre. Papa lui avait dit une fois que la façon de parler et de simplement dire les bons mots pouvait faire en sorte que les gens se sentaient mieux.

Donc, c'est ce qu'il ferait. Il dirait les mots justes.

Mais quels étaient les mots justes ? Il passa une main à l'arrière de son cou à nouveau et il se leva, se dirigeant vers la cuisine en traînant des pieds.

"Oi, Rin. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tête ?" Shiro était assis à la table avec un journal à la main et Rin soupira.

"C'est Ryûji," admit-il. "Les moines quittent son temple et il est vraiment triste à ce sujet et je ne sais pas quoi lui dire pour qu'il puisse se sentir mieux." Il leva les yeux vers son père avec espoir. "Qu'est-ce que je dois dire, Papa ?"

Shiro soupira et sourit un peu. Il repoussa sa chaise et tapota ses genoux. Rin couru immédiatement vers lui et s'assit dessus. "Laisse-moi de voir." Il prit la lettre de Rin et la lut attentivement avant de la lui rendre. "Eh bien, Rin. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux te dicter. "

Rin semblait découragé et baissa les yeux sur la lettre.

"Mais..."

Rin regarda son père. Shiro souriait.

"Les mots justes sont ici." Shiro a souligné de Rin la poitrine et il a fallu un moment avant qu'il leva les yeux de son doigt .

"Dans mon cœur ?" Murmura Rin.

"Oui." Le prêtre sourit. "Ryûji-kun est ton ami, non ?" Rin hocha vigoureusement la tête. "Alors, écris tout ce qui te passe par la tête, et surtout par le cœur. Et même si tu ne peux pas être là, à côté de lui, tes sentiments lui parviennent. Ce sera comme si tu lui parlais en face. "

"Mon cœur..." dit à nouveau Rin, plaçant sa propre petite main sur son cœur. Il pouvait le sentir battre sous sa peau. Les mots honnêtes du cœur.

Il pourrait le faire.

_Cher Ryûji,_

_Ça va. Tu peux me dire tout ce que tu veux, je serais toujours là pour toi. Même si je ne peux pas être là en personne. Parfois, je suis frustré parce que nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble et que nous sommes loin l'un de l'autre. Si j'étais avec toi, je pourrais te faire un gros câlin et nous pourrions manger de la bonne nourriture et aller jouer si tu n'es plus triste. _

_Je sais comment tu te sens. Les prêtres d'ici sont comme ma famille eux aussi. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si ils commençaient à s'en aller. Je pense que je me sentirais aussi frustré. Je suis désolé, je ne peux vraiment pas t'aider, mais avec cette nouvelle organisation machin chose, les gens vont sans doute rester. Tant que ça peut aider, c'est bien, non ?_

_Je ne pense pas que Renzô et Konekomaru partiront. Tu as dit qu'ils étaient comme tes frères, non ? Eh bien Yukio et moi sommes toujours ensemble. Nous ne sommes jamais l'un sans l'autre et je sais qu'on ne sera jamais séparés. Je pense que Renzô et Konekomaru resteront avec toi parce que c'est ce que font les frères. Peut-être qu'ils ont peur, tout comme toi. Donc restez ensemble, d'accord? N'ayez pas peur. Et je suis là pour toi aussi ! Je sais que je ne vais pas te laisser tomber alors tu auras toujours quelqu'un, non ?_

_Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'est le bouddhisme, mais je vais demander à mon Papa, parce que ça a l'air intéressant. Ici, au monastère, nous sommes catholiques. Donc, nous croyons en Dieu et Jésus et d'autres choses. Je ne comprends vraiment pas beaucoup, mais Papa est un très bon professeur et il m'apprend peu à peu. Tu sembles alors intelligent alors ton père doit être un bon enseignant aussi._

_Ça va. Je ne comprends vraiment pas tout, mais tu peux m'en parler et je comprendrais. Papa dit que je suis fort pour ça. Il dit que je comprends vite mais qu'on a besoin de m'expliquer longtemps. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il rigole toujours après avoir dit ça._

_Je peux te dessiner une image de moi et de mon frère et de mon Papa mais peut être que nous devrions nous envoyer des photos l'un à l'autre pour savoir à quoi nous ressemblons réellement ! Je pense que c'est une bonne idée donc tu devrais me dire si tu veux le faire ou pas. Je vais te faire un dessin pour le moment. _

_J'espère que tu recevras bien cette lettre, et je suis impatient de voir la réponse !__Cordialement ,_

_Ton meilleur ami, Rin _

Sous son nom, il dessina du mieux qu'il pouvait lui et son frère tenant chacun une main de leur père, et il mit leurs noms en-dessous. Il écrivit _Yukio_ sous son frère,_ Papa_ sous Shiro, et _moi_ sous lui. Rin sourit un peu et semblait satisfait avant qu'il pliait le papier et le rangeait dans l'enveloppe.


	16. 31 mai 2000

Suguro se tortillait dans son siège avec impatience tandis qu'il attendait le retour de sa mère. Il essaya de se distraire en relisant la dernière lettre de Rin, mais ses yeux errèrent vers le dessin qu'il lui avait envoyé. Il n'était pas aussi beau que le sien l'avait été, mais c'était tout de même un gros effort de sa part. Il était mieux que n'importe quel dessin de Shima, en tout cas. Un petit sourire apparaissait sur son visage chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux dessus.

"C'est bon, les enfants !"

La mère de Suguro marchait avec une pile de photo dans les bras. Les yeux de Ryûji s'allumèrent à sa vue et il attendit qu'elle les place sur son bureau avant de s'en approcher.

"Merci, Maman !"

"Merci, Okami- san ! "

"Ce n'était pas un problème. Maintenant, je vais préparer le dîner, d'accord ? Tu ferais mieux de ne pas te disputer avec ton père ce soir, Ryûji !" Le ton doux que la mère de Suguro avait utilisé au début devint beaucoup plus dur lorsqu'elle elle s'adressa à son fils.

Ryûji lui fit une grimace dans son dos.

" Je t'ai vu !" Siffla bruyamment Torako alors qu'elle passait la porte et la referma derrière elle.

"Aïe. Tu es mal, là, Bon" Grimaça légèrement Shima.

"Je n'ai pas peur d'elle..." Murmura-t-Suguro, cependant pas très rassuré. Après une seconde, il secoua la tête et prit une photo.

"Ici, Konekomaru."

Konekomaru fixait sa lettre avec un léger froncement de sourcils. Il leva les yeux après l'avoir terminée et le froncement de sourcils sur son visage s'approfondi alors qu'il regardait la photo qui se tenait face lui.

"Tu ne veux pas en envoyer une à Hibari ?" Demanda Shima, confus devant l'hésitation de l'autre.

"Hum, eh bien..." Les yeux de Konekomaru s'abaissèrent vers la photo dans la main de Ryûji une fois de plus. Après une seconde, il a finalement atteint plus de l'accepter. "Je suppose..." Murmura-t-il doucement, l'air un peu inquiet.

Ryûji fronça les sourcils. L'excitation qui était dans ses yeux s'était un peu fanée en voyant Konekomaru dans l'inquiétude. "Tu ne nous dis jamais rien sur ce gars. Comment est-il ? Il est gentil avec toi ? "

Konekomaru semblait un peu surpris par sa question. "Il est ..." Une étrange expression traversa son visage pendant un moment. "Il est un peu timide c'est tout. Il ne m'a pas vraiment parlé pas tant que ça. "

"Hey. Il a peur de te parler ou quelque chose comme ça ? "

"Peur ? De Konekomaru ?" Suguro semblait outré à l'idée que l'on puisse trouver leur gentil ami intimidant.

"Peut-être que la pauvre petite alouette a peur de Big Bad Koneko-san !"Ricana Shima un peu puérilement.

"Tu ne devrais pas te moquer des gens comme ça !" Protesta immédiatement Konekomaru. Il avait l'air mal à l'aise, et peut-être un peu plus pâle que d'habitude.

Aucun de ses amis n'avaient remarqué ce dernier point.

"Arrête ça." Siffla Suguro en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de Renzô.

"Ouch !"

_Cher Rin, _

_Dernièrement, les choses se sont grandement améliorées dans mon temple. Beaucoup de choses ont changé, et tout le monde est devenu très occupé, mais c'est pour le mieux, je pense. _

_Non tout est parfait. J'ai toujours des problèmes avec mon vieux de temps en temps, mais on ne peut pas vraiment se crier dessus parce que ma mère se fâche. Elle fait peur quand elle se fâche. _

_Pourtant, je suis vraiment heureux que nous puissions nous parler entre nos au sujet de toutes sortes de choses. Tu es un bon ami. Et à propos de ce qui tu as dit dans ta dernière lettre, tu l'as mieux dit que je n'aurais pu le faire ! C'est une promesse. Et ça va dans les deux sens aussi. Je jure que je ne te laisserai jamais seul, peut importe ce qui se passe._

_J'ai bien aimé ton dessin, mais je voudrais vraiment voir une image réelle de vous deux. Tu l'as peut-être déjà remarqué, mais nous avons envoyé des photos de nous avec nos lettres. _

_Rin, nous allons certainement rencontrer en personne un jour, d'accord? _

_J'espère que tu recevras bien cette lettre, et j'ai hâte de voir ta réponse._

_Cordialement ,_

_Ton meilleur ami, Ryûji_


	17. 4 juin 2000

**Note : **Pour ceux qui suivent cette fic depuis quelques temps (et je SAIS qu'il y en a d'autres que PtitSaumonbleu ou chou, que je remercie toutes les deux d'ailleurs. Mais bon, là n'est pas la question, de toute façon même si je peux voir le nombre de visiteurs rien que le fait de me savoir lue me fait plaisir, même si je n'ai pas énormément de reviews), sachez que les personnes dont je traduis la fic s'étaient trompées dans les dates ! Finalement, l'histoire ne se passe pas en 2001 mais en 2000, et tout le monde a 6 ans. Voilà, je ne vous embête plus. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ils riaient beaucoup et transpiraient un peu au moment où ils retournaient au monastère. Shiro leur avait acheté un appareil photo jetable que Rin et Yukio se partageaient entre eux. Ils avaient pris des photos d'eux-mêmes les uns les autres avant que Shiro ne les fasse sortir de l'aire de jeux à proximité. Là bas, l'appareil avait été utilisée sur les balançoires et le toboggan. La balançoire avait également eu sa place dans plusieurs photographies des frères. Enfin, les deux dernières photos étaient spéciales, avec les trois d'entre eux souriant ensemble et faisant des signes à l'objectif.

Après cela, ils avaient porté l'appareil à un spécialiste pour faire développer les photos, avaient mangé dans un stand de takoyaki, puis étainet retournés chercher les clichés.

"Regarde ! J'aime vraiment celle-ci !" Rin une brandit image de lui en train de sauter de la balançoire en marche. "On dirait que je vole ! Bon travail , Yukio! "

Yukio rougit sous le compliment, car il se souvenait avoir pris cette photo.

Ils discutèrent toute la journée jusqu'à leur retour au monastère. Rin tira de la lettre de Ryûji de la poche de sa veste avec que Shiro ne la range. Puis il se précipita dans sa chambre et s'assit sur son bureau, prenant une feuille de papier et commençant immédiatement sa réponse.

_Cher Ryûji, _

_Je suis très heureux que ça se passe mieux dans ton temple ! C'est un grand soulagement! Je me dispute beaucoup avec mon papa moi aussi, mais il m'aime et je suis sûr que ton père t'aime pareil que lui. C'est ce que les papas sont censés faire. Je ne sais pas pour les mamans parce que je n'ai jamais rencontré la mienne, mais je pense que la tienne t'aime aussi. _

_Je ne suis définitivement pas un menteur ! Tu es mon meilleur ami et je ne te laisserais jamais seul ! Jamais ! Même si un gros monstre te poursuit et que j'ai vraiment peur, je serais toujours là ! _

_Je veux te rencontrer en personne. Je veux jouer avec toi et te parler. J'aime beaucoup ces lettres, mais je pense qu'être ensemble sera plus amusant ! _

_Mon Papa, Yukio et moi sommes tous allés jouer avec un appareil photo aujourd'hui et nous avons pris beaucoup de photos. En voici une ! _

_Tu as l'air vraiment cool sur la tienne d'ailleurs ! _

_J'espère que tu recevras bien cette lettre vous trouve bien, et j'espère que nous nous rencontrerons bientôt ! _

_Cordialement ,_

_Ton plus génial meilleur ami, Rin_

* * *

**Note n°2 :** Une fic parallèle à celle-ci vient de sortir, centrée sur Yukio et Renzô. Elle se nomme "Until Next Time", et je la traduirait prochainement, j'espère :)


	18. 22-26 octobre 2006

**Note :** les jumeaux Okumura ont 12 ans et en sont à leur première année de collège.

* * *

_22 octobre 2006_

_Ryûji, _

_Récemment, l'école est assez ennuyante. Je sais que tu vas me dire de garder le menton haut, et j'ai essayé ! Je te le promets ! C'est juste difficile. Je me sens mal de te parler de ça parce que je sais que tu espères vraiment que je fasse mieux. Mais je ne veux pas non plus te mentir. Peu importe combien je travaille ou combien j'étudie, je n'y arrives jamais. _

_Je ne peux pas faire des amis non plus, tu sais ? Je veux dire, toi et Yukio vous êtes tout ce que j'ai. Et ce n'est pas que c'est une mauvaise chose , mais les gens parlent beaucoup de moi et c'est vraiment craignos. Chaque fois que je vais, je peut tout simplement pas attendre de rentrer chez. Ca pourrait être plus facile à supporter si tu y étais, mais tu n'y es. Ce n'est pas de ta faute ou autre, mais je ne peux pas ma confier à Yukio de la même façon dont je peux me confier à toi. _

_J'aimerais juste que tu sois ici. _

_J'espère que tu recevras bien cette lettre, et j'ai vraiment hâte de voir ta réponse. _

_Cordialement, _  
_Ton meilleur ami , Rin_

* * *

_26 octobre 2006_

_Rin, _

_Désolé de ne pas être là. Je voudrais pouvoir t'aider et être avec toi. Cette situation craint. Je cependant suis heureux que tu te confies à moi à ce sujet. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de me dire quoi que ce soit. Je serais toujours là pour t'écouter et te soutenir. Et ça ne changera jamais. _

_Cela dit, je dois aussi m'excuser d'être un peu absent ces derniers temps. J'ai été très occupé ce mois-ci, mais je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse. Tu es toujours dans mon esprit, tu sais. C'est juste difficile de trouver le temps de s'asseoir et d'écrire tout le temps. _

_Je ferai mieux à partir de maintenant, et n'essaie pas de laisser passer mes erreurs. J'ai mal agi, et je dois me faire pardonner._

_Et sinon... J'ai récemment reçu un téléphone. Donc. Nous devrions parler. Je voudrais bien enfin pouvoir mettre une voix sur ton visage... _

_Mon numéro est xxx-xxxx-xxxx _

_Appelle__-moi, d'accord? _

_J'espère que tu recevras bien cette lettre, et que je pourrais bientôt t'entendre. _

_Sincèrement, _  
_Ton meilleur ami, Ryûji_


	19. 29 octobre 2006

Rin était en dehors de la cabine téléphonique, à regarder le téléphone à l'intérieur. Il serrait fermement la lettre de Ryûji dans sa main, une de ses poches pleine d'argent, économisé sur l'argent de poche que lui passait son "vieux". La plupart des adolescents l'auraient utilisé pour s'acheter des friandises, ou dans des jeux vidéos, mais maintenant il avait une vraie raison de l'utiliser. Une raison importante.

Il était facile d'écrire à Ryûji, de verser ses pensées sur du papier et imaginer son ami de l'autre côté. Mais une discussion par téléphone semblait nettement plus intimidante.

Rin déglutit.

Il ouvrit la cabine téléphonique et entra, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il ouvrit la lettre et recompta à nouveau le montant d'argent nécessaire. Il pressa le récepteur à son oreille, mais ses doigts hésitèrent sur les touches.

"Allez, Rin !" Murmura-t-il avec ferveur pour lui-même, "C'est ton meilleur ami ! De quoi as-tu peur ?" Rin composa rapidement le numéro avant d'avoir pu y réfléchir à deux fois. Son cœur bondit à chaque sonnerie.

"...'llo ?"

Une voix plutôt grave répondit au téléphone.

"Qui est-ce ?"

Rin retint son souffle pendant un moment. La voix était profonde et un peu rude, en rien de comme il s'y attendait.

"Ryûji ?" Il saisit le téléphone, son expression commençant à s'éclaircir. "Oh mon dieu ta voix est tellement cool ! C'est Rin ! " Il sourit largement, toute nervosité s'estompant immédiatement.

Il y eut une légère pause sur la ligne suivie par une calme expiration.

"Rin."

La voix sur la ligne semblait surprise, mais agréablement.

"Tu as appelé !" Un sourire pouvait clairement être deviné dans les paroles de Suguro. "Suis content. Mince. Wow. Je n'étais -je veux dire que je t'attendais, bien sûr, mais je suis juste... surpris. Mince," dit-il encore, l'air un peu essoufflé. "Comment vas-tu ?"

Le bonheur de Rin s'exprima sous la forme d'un petit rire. Il sautait sur ses talons et ses joues lui faisaient mal tellement il souriait largement. .

"Je vais bien maintenant !" Il s'appuya contre un des murs de la cabine. "Oh mec, le martèlement de mon cœur. C'est tellement bizarre. Je suis dans une cabine téléphonique à l'heure actuelle, parce que les prêtres sont vraiment fouinards".

"Cachottier, va". Le terme avait été prononcé d'un ton calme, affectueux, mais une légère inclinaison dans la voix de Suguro indiquait qu'il était tout aussi enthousiaste. "De quoi as-tu peur ? C'est juste moi".

"Eh bien oui, mais c'est la raison, tu sais. Ils vont tous être comme 'Oh, c'est Ryûji-kun !" Rin adopta une voix différente pour se moquer des prêtres.

"Haa, vraiment ?" Suguro rit doucement. Il était clair qu'il essayait de paraître imperturbable, mais une voix dans le fond ruina sa tentative.

"Aww, regarde, Koneko-san ! Bon rougit ! " Il y avait un ricanement faible, suivi d'un grognement.

"Shima !" La voix de Suguro descendit dans un sifflement sourd embarrassé. "Arrête-ça !"

Rin cligna des yeux quand il a entendit une autre voix dans le fond, mais quand Ryûji prononça le nom, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à nouveau. Il devait dire à Yukio qu'il avait aussi entendu la voix de Shima.

"Hein ?" Sa voix prit un ton taquin. " Bon ? Est-ce que c'est ton surnom ? "

Il y eut une sorte de bruit à la fois exaspéré et las, suivie d'un rapide "Non !" Suguro fit une pause. "Enfin, plutôt", murmura-t-il à contrecœur quelques secondes plus tard. "Ignore ça, tu veux ? C'est embarrassant".

Rin rit. Il s'était toujours représenté Ryûji comme un gars vraiment cool. C'était agréable de voir qu'il pouvait aussi être gêné. Cela ne faisait pas de lui une personne moins cool, bien sûr. Rin se demandait à quoi il ressemblait quand il rougissait.

"Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ne t'appellerai pas comme ça. J'aime être spécial et être l'un des seuls à t'appeler Ryûji". Sa confession était vraie et sans honte. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'appeler son ami autrement.

"...Non mais vraiment", murmura Suguro dans le même ton embarrassé qu'il avait utilisé plus tôt. "Mais oui ... c'est, euh, la même chose pour moi. Ce serait bizarre que tu m'appelle autrement de toute façon !"

Rin sourit, laissant échapper un petit rire heureux entre ses dents. "Ouais, dis-moi tout. Nous étions des enfants étranges à l'époque, hein ?" Il leva sa main et regarda les perles autour de son poignet. C'était le chapelet que Ryûji lui avait envoyé quand ils étaient jeunes. Il ne l'avait jamais quitté et s'était retrouvé à le tripoter dans les moments difficiles. C'était une source de réconfort pour lui, comme si son ami était présent à ses côtés.

"Alors". Rin retrouva le sourire. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Comme d'ab', comme d'ab'" répondit Suguro, en riant. "Nous étions sur le point de rentrer à la maison. On sortait de l'école et tout". Son ton devint un peu plus tendu en mentionnant ce sujet, mais il continua à parler de façon indifférente. "Je dois garder de bons résultats si je veux donner suite à ce que je t'ai dis que j'allais faire" ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus calme, feutré. De toute évidence, il ne voulait que personne d'autre que Rin ne l'entende.

Un peu de honte serra la poitrine de Rin. "Bon," murmura-t il. Mais il força ensuite un sourire sur son visage. "Je suis content que tu ailles bien, alors, Ryûji. Je me demande comment sont tes qualités comparées à mon frère. C'est une sacrée tête lui aussi".

Suguro rire doucement. "Vu la façon dont tu en parles parfois, je n'en doute pas une seconde".

"Je ne peux rien y faire, que veux-tu ? Il est mon frère. Je suis fier de lui ! " Protesta Rin avec un ton heureux.

Suguro continua à rire. Le son était léger, chaud, mais il disparu, remplacé par une pause hésitante, puis la voix de Ryûji reprit un ton grave. "Rin... Tu tiens le coup, n'est-ce pas ?"

Rin ne put pas s'empêcher de soupirer un peu. "Je vais bien, Ryûji. C'est rien d'extraordinaire, tu sais ?" Il voulait juste tout envoyer balader mais... Ryûji était son meilleur ami. "Je ne peux pas le faire aussi facilement que toi et Yukio. Les prêtres se sont déjà moqués de moi parce que nous sommes des jumeaux mais que contrairement à lui je suis nul."

"Tu n'es pas nul !" Aboya à moitié Suguro. "Me dis pas que tu considère cette idée stupide comme vraie ? Tch !" Et avant que Rin de puisse l'interrompre, il continua avec une voix irritée. "Toi et ton frère êtes peut êtres des jumeaux, mais ça ne veut pas dire que vous êtes exactement les mêmes. Et ce n'est pas juste parce que tu as du mal à l'école que ça signifie que tu est stupide. Personne ne le pense. Pas ta famille, et certainement pas moi", dit-il fermement.

Rin soupira et se gratta l'arrière de la tête. Il regardait à ses pieds et se laissa tomber sur le côté de la cabine, s'appuyant contre. "Facile à dire pour toi..." murmura-t-il, "ce n'est pas comme si ne n'essayait pas mais peut importe combien j'essaie, ce n'est jamais mieux et les gens me regardent toujours de haut et tout..." Il laissa échapper un son frustré. "Cette conversation devient trop sérieuse ! C'était censé être amusant ! C'est notre première conversation téléphonique, je ne devrais pas être aussi lourd et ennuyant !"

Un grognement irrité arriva de l'autre côté de la ligne. Puis, "Rien n'a changé entre nous, Rin. Ce n'est pas censé être plus différent que d'écrire des lettres. Si on est déprimé, heureux, en colère, ou n'importe quoi d'autre, on est censés le dire à l'autre. C'est ce que nous nous sommes promis, non ?"

Rin soupira doucement. "Ouais, je sais. Et je pense toujours de cette façon. Je ne veux pas te mentir ou quelque chose, je n'ai tout simplement pas envie de tout ruiner, tu comprends ? " répondit-il d'une petite voix en entendant la voix sur la ligne lui dire qu'il était à court de temps. Il mis rapidement une pièce en plus avant qu'ils ne soient déconnectés.

"Tu ne ruines rien du tout, abruti", déclara Suguro. Bien que bourrue, il y avait une note douce dans sa voix. "Il n'y a aucun moyen que tu ne le fasses. Maintenant arrête de me faire dire toutes ces choses embarrassantes". Souffla-t-il.

Rin sourit malgré lui et rit doucement. "Mais tu a bien dit que nous ne devions pas cacher quoi que ce soit, non ?" taquina-t-il l'autre. Ryûji avait vraiment une façon bien particulière de lui remonter le moral.

Suguro gémit. "Je sais ce j'ai dit," murmura-t-il. "Mais arrêtons toutes ces choses fleur bleue, sauf si tu veux que je sorte un truc merdique et embarrassant à la place."

"Oh non, j'ai tellement peur du grand méchant Ryûji !" dit Rin d'une voix haut perchée. "Il va me sortir son côté fleur bleue dégoulinant et il va rougir, tout mignon qu'il est ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire !?"

"Qui appelles-tu 'mignon' ?!" Maugréa Suguro. "Tch. Très bien. Si tu veux jouer de cette façon, alors je dois dire, Rin, que tu as certainement obtenu le titre de concierge au fil des ans. Qu'est-il arrivé à ce gosse tout mignon qui me demandait toujours 'Est-ce que ça va ? Tout se passe bien ?' Hmm ?"

"Eh!" Ce fut au tour de Rin à rougir. "H-Hey! J'avais juste... Six ans à l'époque!" Il fit la moue et souffla mais le bonheur était encore en pleine effervescence et brûlait chaleureusement dans sa poitrine.

"Comme moi", déclara Suguro avec suffisance. "Et je n'ai pas dit la moitié de tous les trucs embarrassants que tu as dis à l'époque".

"Nan-euh ! Tu avais sept !" Protesta Rin bruyamment. "E-Et encore! Tu avais plus d'amis que je n'en avais, t'avais plus d'expérience !" Il tira la langue, même si Ryûji ne pouvait pas le voir.

"Heh. Tu as ton frère, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as de la chance pour ça" Suguro laissa sortir un fort grognement. "Supporter Shima, d'autre part, est toujours une plaie, surtout ces derniers jours. Si Konekomaru n'avait pas été là pour s'interposer, je l'aurai traîné au temple par l'oreille. C'est sacrément embarrassant de le voir faire ses pitreries à l'école". Suguro parlait librement, ne freinant pas son dégoût. L'absence de protestations dans le fond indiqua qu'il était seul.

Rin pencha la tête curieusement. "De quel genre de pitreries tu parles ? Des farces ou quelque chose?"

"Si seulement ..." murmura aigrement Suguro. "Tch. Non, c'est son putain de comportement de coureur de jupons qui me tape sur les nerfs. Il peut à peine marcher autour de l'école sans qu'il ne disparaisse avec une fille sous le bras".

"Drague, hein ?" ricana Rin. "Je suppose qu'il n'a pas beaucoup changé depuis que nous étions enfants. Tu te souviens quand il pensait que Yukio était une fille? Il a commencé par l'appeler Yuki-chan." Il rit un peu. C'était agréable de se souvenir de ces sortes de choses, même s'il n'avait pas été particulièrement bon ami avec Shima.

"Haha, ouais. Il a même dessiné des cœurs sur la première lettre. Il a tellement déçu quand il a découvert qu'il n'était pas avec une fille."

Ils se mirent tous les deux à rire de tout cela. Ensuite, Ryûji demanda, "Est-ce qu'ils parlent même tout ce que beaucoup plus? Shima ne plus apporter pas lui jusqu'à beaucoup. Il a toujours été un peu secret à propos de ton frère."

Rin cligna des yeux à la question et, pour la première fois, réfléchit à ceci. Il avait été tellement stressé avec sa propre situation à l'école qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué. "Maintenant que tu en parles. Yukio parle à peine de Shima. Je ne l'ai pas vu écrire un lettre depuis des semaines. Là encore, il pourrait être en train d'écrire pendant que ne suis pas là."

"Je vois ..." soupira Suguro. "J'espère que ton frère pourra me soutenir face à cet idiot."

Rin laissa échapper un long "Hmmm." Il hocha la tête légèrement. "Eh bien, je vais demander à Yukio. Il a été tout studieux naguère si c'est probablement juste qu'il ne parle pas plus à ce sujet ta moi." Il a vérifié combien d'argent il avait laissé dans sa poche et reprit la parole. "Alors, comment 'bout je vous donne le numéro du monastère et tu ne peux appeler quand ya veulent." Il sourit. "Je n'ai pas encore reçu de téléphone, mais si jamais j'en ai un, je te donnerai le numéro".

"Ça semble bien."

Après avoir échangé des numéros, Suguro se racla la gorge et dit: "...c'était agréable de te parler après tout ce temps. Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit avant, mais, je suis heureux... que nous nous soyons rencontrés, Rin."

Rin sourit doucement. "Ouais. Moi aussi, Ryûji. Je ne sais pas où j'en serais sans toi."

"Probablement encore à penser que les tomates poussent sur les arbres." Rit Suguro "Je...t'appellerai. Et j'espère t'entendre bientôt aussi. Si je ne peut pas tout à l'heure, je te rappellerai quand je peux, " Promit-il.

"J'avais neuf ans !" Rin soupira et fit une moue sur le côté. "Ouais, ouais. Même chose pour toi, on parlera plus tard, d'accord ?" Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire malgré lui.

"Ouais... À bientôt."

Les mots d'adieu de Suguro avaient été prononcés à voix basse. Il y avait une atmosphère calme et affectueuse enroulée autour d'eux, qui s'attarda longtemps dans l'air après que l'appel fut terminé. Malgré leur éloignement, Suguro et Rin arboraient un sourire identique. Et, alors que Suguro regardait le téléphone dans sa main, son sourire s'élargit. Son cœur était plein, rassasié.

Cela faisait six ans depuis qu'il avait rencontré Rin pour la première fois. Il avait toujours précieusement conservé le lien qu'il avait construit avec l'autre garçon au fil des ans. À présent, alors qu'il regardait le nom de Rin affiché sur son écran, il sentit que la connexion s'approfondissait, et il ne pouvait pas se sentir plus heureux à ce sujet.


	20. 8 décembre 2007

**Note (des auteurs de la fic) :** Comme vous pouvez le voir, les dates de tous les chapitres ont été fixées pour cet histoire et Until Next Time [À la prochaine]. Les âges correspondent toujours. Suguro est âgé de 14 ans, et Rin en a 13.

* * *

"Ryûji! Reviens ici et présente des excuses à ton père!"

Suguro ignora les paroles de sa mère et s'en alla en fureur, ses poings crispés. Il pouvait entendre Konekomaru et Shima chuchoter derrière son dos, mais il s'en fichait et ils ne firent rien pour le suivre.

_Ce satané bonhomme !_

Suguro ferma les yeux et tenta de calmer sa colère, mais au moment où il atteint sa chambre, ses poings tremblaient. L'envie de frapper quelqu'un, de crier sur quelqu'un, était à un niveau record. Il avait à peine résisté quelques minutes. Il n'avait pas osé frapper son propre père, mais il l'avait voulu.

Il l'avait voulu.

Il y avait une putain de bonne raison aussi. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère n'était pas aussi énervée qu'il était, pas après qu'il lui ait dit qu'il avait attrapé à son père à flirter. Bien sûr, Suguro n'avait pas entendu ce qu'ils avaient dit, mais il avait vu comment ils étaient sacrément près l'un de l'autre. Pire encore était le fait que Suguro n'ait pas vu son père depuis des jours, une habitude irritante récurrente qui n'avait cessé de croître ces derniers temps. Il avait été inquiet, anxieux, en colère et tout ce temps, et quand il avait finalement repéré le dos de son père chauve sur son chemin au retour de l'école, son cœur s'était immédiatement desserré. La vue de la femme aux formes généreuses et aux lèvres pulpeuses en face de lui, cependant, avait aussitôt ramené sa colère.

"...le pire absolu..."

Les tempes de Suguro battaient.

Il se sentait terrible. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi terrible depuis des années.

Être assis sur le sol le dos contre le mur était une habitude familière, comme presser ses paumes sur ses yeux. Suguro resta assit, immobile, mais ne sentit pas la tension dans son corps se desserrer. Il pensa à méditer, mais son esprit était trop plein de vide et ses émotions trop à vif pour qu'il soit apaisé. La seule chose qu'il avait envie de faire en ce moment était-

"Rin..."

Le mot lui échappa doucement. Suguro pensait aux lettres conservées dans son tiroir de bureau et au numéro stocké dans son téléphone, un numéro qu'il appelait souvent, ces jours-ci. Ryûji sorti alors son téléphone et l'observa avec un froncement de sourcils. Plus il regardait l'écran lumineux, moins les plis entre les sourcils devenaient prononcés. Il réussit à ravaler un peu de sa colère en pensant à Rin, à son rire, à sa voix.

Un pincement de nostalgie, mêlé de culpabilité, pulsait à l'intérieur de lui. Suguro se trouva bientôt à faire la seule chose à laquelle il ne pouvait pas résister, appeler Rin.

La personne qui répondit le téléphone n'était pas Rin.

"Bonjour ?" C'était un homme à la voix plus âgée. Un des prêtres. "C'est Père Nagatomo. Comment puis-je vous aider ?"

L'estomac de Suguro se noua. Il avala sa ridicule déception -il n'aurait pas dû s'attendre à ce que Rin réponde au téléphone. Il pouvait tomber sur n'importe quel habitant du monastère quand il appelait, il le savait. Il l'avait juste oublié.

"Ah, 'llo, Père..." murmura-t-il. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et continua d'une voix plus ferme. "C'est, euh, Ryûji. Rin est là ?" Il essaya de ne pas se donner une voix trop désespérée ou trop pressée.

"Ah, Ryûji-kun!" Le sourire de Nagatomo pouvait être entendu dans sa voix. "Oui, bien sûr. Permet-moi d'aller le chercher." Il y eut un bruit de frottement lorsque le téléphone fut posé sur une table, puis des voix étouffées dans le fond. Enfin, la voix de Rin monta lentement de volume alors qu'il se rapprochait du téléphone.

"...Ouais, d'accord !" Il y eut un bruissement quand il décrocha le téléphone. "Ryûji ? Hey. J'étais justement en train de penser à t'appeler. Quoi de neuf ?" Rin semblait heureux comme toujours quand il saisissait le téléphone.

Entendre la voix de Rin eut l'effet que Suguro avait espéré. Ses muscles tendus se desserrèrent et les plis entre les sourcils se lissèrent légèrement. "Rin..." murmura-t-il. Il laissa le son lui échapper comme un soupir, ou peut-être comme une supplique. Pourquoi tout ne pouvait pas être aussi simple que de parler à Rin ? "Hey... J'espérait que tu sois chez toi. T'es occupé ?" demanda-t-il doucement.

"Pas vraiment." La joie dans la voix de Rin avait diminué, comme s'il comprenait que quelque chose tracassait Ryûji. "Que se passe-t-il ? Tu vas bien ?"

"...C'est juste...mon père," grogna un peu Suguro. "Je me suis disputé avec lui de nouveau..."

"Oh." Il y eut un silence de l'autre côté de la ligne avant que tout à coup un fort raclage de chaise sur le sol soit audible. Il semblait Rin se soit assis près du téléphone. "Eh bien, je suis ici pour toi. Qu'est-il arrivé ?"

Suguro prit quelques secondes pour répondre. Il n'était pas sûr de s'il voulait parler et revivre à nouveau les événements. Il serait plus facile de parler d'autre chose à Rin et de se laisser refroidir. Maintenant qu'il avait Rin sur la ligne, cependant, il sentait tout le baratin prêt à déborder de ses lèvres. Rin, au moins, serait de compréhensif. Il écouterait. Il verrait que Suguro avait le droit d'être en colère.

"... J'ai attrapé cet abruti en train de flirter", dit finalement Suguro dans un grognement sourd. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur son téléphone pendant qu'il parlait. "Ma mère a l'air de s'en ficher totalement, même si elle ne lui donne aucune putain d'excuse pour avoir disparu pendant les deux dernier jours. Il n'a même pas expliqué où diable il avait été !"

"Bon sang ..." La voix de Rin était plutôt choquée et il y eut une pause suivie d'un profond soupir. "C'est nul... Et il ne voulait pas te le dire ? Il doit bien y avoir une sorte de raison, non ? "

Suite à la question, Suguro laisser échapper un soupir vague, un peu frustré. Pour quelle raison au monde aurait-il disparu ? N'était-ce pas évident ? _Mon bâtard de père n'en a rien à foutre de nous._ Suguro sentit son cœur se serrer violemment, un coup de poignard pointu qui se propageait dans sa poitrine comme un poison amer. Il avait du mal à respirer. Fermant les yeux, sa mémoire lui fit revoir son père lui donnant ce maudit sourire apaisant, l'odeur de l'alcool collant à ses vêtements, sa mère posant une main ferme sur les épaules de son père comme s'il lui appartenait, comme s'il le méritait.

"Mon père," Siffla Suguro, la douleur dans sa poitrine le piquant profondément, "est le pire." Il déglutit difficilement. "Tout le monde le sait. C'est un moine sacrément honteux et un père épouvantable. Toujours à disparaître Dieu ne sait où, avec tous ses putains, putains de secrets. Si il veut tellement partir, il n'a qu'à _dégager_ une bonne fois pour toutes !" gronda-t-il.

"Hé, ne dis pas ça." La voix de Rin était plus calme et il y avait certainement un ton sévère dedans. "Je comprends ta colère et tout ça, mais... Il est toujours ton père. Ta famille. Tu ne peut pas sauter aux conclusions si vite, surtout quand c'est ta famille de concernée. Tu devrais chercher à comprendre." Il soupira. "Et... s'il ne veux pas te le dire... Je ne sais pas, Ryûji. Je suis toujours là pour toi, quoi que tu décides, mais n'abandonne pas ton père si rapidement."

Suguro essaya de laisser les mots de Rin lui parvenir. Il voulait suivre ses conseils. Il ne veut pas se sentir ce doute, cette trahison. "Il le rend si sacrément dur..." murmura-t-il. Il pressa le téléphone près de son oreille et sentit la chaleur de l'écran, appuyé sur sa joue. Il voulait Rin ici, à côté de lui. "Je suis trop énervé en ce moment pour envisager d'oublier ça et tout lui pardonner." _Il ne le mérite pas._

_...Pas vrai ?_

L'estomac de Suguro se tordit. Un étrange mélange d'incertitude, l'espoir et de peur s'étendit au fond de son estomac. Rien sur cette situation était assis droit avec lui, mais la voix de Rin était si réconfortante, et Suguro...il voulait croire.

"T'as peut-être raison mais..." Il soupira et s'effondra en outre sur sa place, affalé comme il a plié les genoux et tira les fermées à lui. Il posa ses coudes sur le dessus d'eux comme il a continué à parler. "M'man... elle n'est pas quelqu'un avec qui on peut jouer. Elle ne le laisserait pas la tromper". Suguro humidifia ses lèvres. "Et mon père est un tas de choses, mais il ne pourrait pas être... il ne _pourrait pas_, pas vrai ?"

"Tu m'as toujours dit à quel point ton père était bien." La voix sur la ligne était douce et souriante "Et mon père fait des trucs assez stupides aussi et il parle toujours aux jolies filles et picole mais c'est toujours un bon gars. Il a juste ses raisons, Ryûji. " Il semblait déterminé sur ce point. "Aucun père ne se conduirait comme ça sans raison, pas le père dont tu m'as parlé. Il t'aime et je le sais parce que c'est ce que les papas sont censés faire. "

Les mots de Rin le brûlaient. Ils étaient plus doux qu'un médicament, mais toujours aussi difficiles à avaler. Les yeux de Suguro devenaient humides alors qu'il luttait contre les images discordantes qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Il s'était endurci, comme il avait grandit, en regardant son père avec les mêmes yeux qu'il avait eut était enfant. À présent, changer cette vision de lui était difficile. Le comportement négligent de son père testait constamment la confiance de Suguro en lui. Il doutait quand même de son amour... C'était une première, et il se sentait profondément coupable pour ça malgré ce qu'il avait vu ... ou ce qu'il pensait avoir vu.

"...Ouais," répondit finalement Suguro, plus ou moins. Il se racla la gorge désespérément, embarrassé du son de sa voix, et essaya de poursuivre sur un ton plus ferme, mais il était difficile de parler à travers la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge. "...Ah, oui, tu as raison, je..." Une profonde expiration lui échappa, desserrant ses angoisses et renforçant sa volonté. 'Je suis juste stupide. Désolé ..."

"Ça va. Tu n'es pas stupide..." Rin soupira doucement et il y eut un silence sur la ligne. Il dura quelques secondes avant qu'il n'y ait une prise de souffle, une seconde, et enfin il parla. "Je viens de... J'aimerais pouvoir être là avec toi. Ce serait beaucoup plus facile." Il soupira de nouveau.

"Dis-moi, à propos... "Suguro frotté la moiteur de ses yeux comme un sourire impuissant calme formée sur ses lèvres. "Mais ... Même si nous ne sommes pas près ... Je suis content de pouvoir te parler comme ça. Ça... ça aide. Alors...merci." Plutôt que gênés, les mots de Suguro sortirent du fond du cœur et sincèrement.

"Eh bien, tu es mon meilleur ami, Ryûji. Bien sûr que tu peux me parler." La voix de Rin semblait un peu plus enthousiaste. "Je serai là pour toi et tu seras là pour moi aussi, tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour cela. Et tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier non plus. Nous sommes des amis et c'est ce que je suis supposé faire".

"Je le sais, idiot..." Le sourire lui venait plus facilement maintenant. Tendre aussi. "Je voudrais bien te remercier encore car je sens que je le dois, mais tu pourrais me remettre en place", déclara Suguro en riant cette fois.

"Si ça te fais sentir mieux", répondit Rin avec un rire.

"Hé." Suguro secoua la tête. Il devait admettre qu'il se sentait beaucoup plus léger qu'il ne l'avait été quand il avait téléphoné à Rin pour la première fois. Il était heureux, il l'avait appelé.

"Ça me manque de ne pas te parler plus souvent." Suguro semblait triste. "Désolé, ça fait un certain temps encore. Tu sais comment ça se passe ici."

"C'est bon", déclara Rin avec un ton de hors-rendu. "J'ai été un peu occupé par ici aussi. Je suis heureux de pouvoir te parler quand je peux, tu sais ?"

"Oui, même chose ici..." convint Suguro. "Quoi de neuf, sinon ? "

"Ah, c'est euh... juste les mêmes trucs, vraiment..." La voix de Rin réduit un peu en volume. "Rien de différent."

Suguro connaissait ce ton. Il fronça les sourcils. "Ton frère est encore sur ton dos avec cette bagarre que tu as eu l'autre semaine ?"

Rin soupira. "Entre autres..."

L'expression de Suguro se tordit en sympathie "...Ne le laisse pas t'entraîner vers le bas, Rin. Il s'inquiète seulement pour toi," le rassura-t-il.

"Je sais !" Rin souffla un peu, "Je sais, je sais..." Il répéta les mots d'un ton un peu plus doux. "C'est juste... Rien ne change, c'est tout".

Rin semblait si fatigué. Suguro estima qu'ils avaient encore vraiment besoin d'être l'un à côté de l'autre. C'était frustrant.

"Hey, les choses ne vont pas rester les mêmes pour toujours... Fais juste de ton mieux", dit-il du ton le plus encourageant qu'il put, mais ceux-ci ont été usée par mots maintenant. Ils ont commencé à se sentir de sens comme de la fin. Non pas parce qu'il ne croyait pas à l'autre, mais ... parce qu'il voulait, il pourrait faire autre chose pour aider Rin. Suguro croyait dans le pouvoir des mots, surtout après avoir échangé tant avec Rin pendant toutes ces années. Mais parfois ... il savait mots n'étaient tout simplement pas assez.

"Ouais... je fais de mon mieux." Rin se tut un peu. "Tu... Tu dois faire de votre mieux aussi, d'accord ? Nous avons tous deux eu des trucs durs à faire alors..."

"Ouais..." Suguro soupira et se frotta l'arrière de son cou. Le bracelet de perles autour de son poignet lui rappelait son père une fois de plus, mais il lui rappela également le plus petit Rin lui avait envoyé il y avait des siècles, l'époque où ils avaient commencé à compter l'un sur l'autre. Il le gardait toujours, même si il ne lui correspondait plus. Il était assis fidèlement à côté de toutes ses vieilles lettres. "On est là l'un pour l'autre..." murmura-t-il en souriant légèrement. "Ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si je ne t'avais pas parlé aujourd'hui."

"Je ne sais pas, probablement pleurer !" répondit Rin avec un ton bruyant et les taquin. Il était toujours prêt à rebondir. "Ne t'inquiète pas, Ryûûûûûji ~ J'essuierai ton visage et je moucherai ton nez ! "

Un rire étouffé s'échappa des lèvres de Suguro. "Très drôle", dit-il aussi sèchement qu'il le pouvait, en souriant largement.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il y en avait un. C'était agréable parfois, de juste écouter l'autre respirer, sachant que l'autre était là.

"Eh bien, je suppose que je vais essayer... d'aller arranger les choses. M'man est probablement encore en train de bouillir de rage". Il se sentait réticent à ce sujet, mais il n'était pas du genre à mettre les choses au large.

"Ouais. Je dois y aller aussi", répondit Rin. Il entendit des mouvements de l'autre côté et l'éraflure d'une chaise sur le sol. "J'ai quelque chose de très important aujourd'hui !" Il semblait fier de lui. "Si ça marche, je te le ferai savoir."

"...?" Les sourcils de Suguro se froncèrent légèrement, mais bien qu'étant curieux, il n'insista pas. "Ouais, d'accord. Bonne chance, alors. Parle m'en plus tard."

"Oui, toi aussi. Je te rappellerai plus tard ce soir et je te dirais ce que c'est", promit Rin. "À plus !"

Rin sourit alors qu'il raccrochait le téléphone. Il était heureux de parler avec Ryûji et même si ça n'avait pas été une conversation tout à fait joyeuse, il se sentait comme sous un charme de bonne chance pour son premier jour où il postulerai à un emploi.

"Tu ferais mieux d'aller, Rin, tu vas être en retard."

"Je le sais déjà, vieil homme! J'arrive!"

* * *

**Note de la traductrice (moi) : **Le prénom de "Bon" est Ryûji, pas Suguro. Suguro est son nom de famille. On en a la confirmation dans le volume 5, car son père s'appelle Tatsuma Suguro, et sa mère Torako Suguro :3


	21. 9-12 mars 2009

_9 mars 2009_

_Rin ,_

_Je sais que j'aurai pu t'appeler, mais j'ai pensé à t'envoyer une lettre, comme au bon vieux temps. Tout d'abord, j'ai eu la bourse. Je n'ai encore rien dit à personne, je voulais que tu sois le premier à le savoir. Bien que, le temps que tu reçoive cette lettre, j'aurai sûrement annoncé la nouvelle à mes parents. Je le dirai à Shima et Konekomaru plus tard ce soit. Je ne pense pas qu'il vont être trop surpris, même si j'ai gardé le secret tout ce temps. Je me demande comment ils vont réagir... Je me sens un peu mal de les laisser tous les deux derrière, mais je ne peux pas rester ici à me tourner les pouces. Je te le dis depuis des années maintenant, mais mon esprit est prêt et personne ne m'arrêtera. Je vais devenir exorciste. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour devenir le chef des moines et de reconstruire le temple de ma famille._

_Tu es probablement fatigué de m'entendre répéter ça maintenant, hein ? Eh bien, ça a mis du temps à se mettre en place, mais à présent c'est définitif. Ce n'est pas qu'un rêve que je poursuivrai toujours. Je le ferai devenir réel._

_Cela dit, tu sais que j'ai économisé de l'argent pendant un certain temps pour que je puisse aller te rendre visiter...et comme l'Académie de la Croix Vraie est près de ta région, je me demandais si je pouvais aller chez toi pour... eh bien, tant que tu voudras de moi. Je suis prêt à partir à tout moment. Je ne veux vraiment pas rester ici après avoir dit à mes parents que je partais. C'est bien si je ne peux pas, mais je vais certainement te rendre une courte visite avant de me diriger vers cette école. Ça fait sacrément trop longtemps. Au plaisir de te voir enfin, et aussi de manger ta cuisine. _

_J'espère que tu recevras bien cette lettre, et j'ai hâte de voir ta réponse. _

_Cordialement,_

_Ryûji_

* * *

_12 mars 2009_

_Ryûji,_

_J'étais tellement surpris quand j'ai reçu ta lettre ! Ça m'a fait de nouveau sentir comme un enfant ! Quoi qu'il en soit, félicitations pour ta bourse! Mon vieil homme te fait dire que tu peux certainement venir ! Yukio va aussi à l'Académie de la Croix Vraie mais il __part une semaine plus tôt donc si tu viens après, tu pourras prendre son lit ! J'espère que les choses vont mieux avec ta mère et ton père. _

_Je ne suis pas fatigué d'entendre ton rêve, tu sais. Je suis vraiment heureux pour toi ! Voir que tu commence enfin à réaliser ton rêve est tellement cool que je me sens comme si j'avais réalisé le mien ! Je ne sais pas si cela semble bizarre ou quelque chose. Mais je me sens vraiment heureux pour toi !_

_Je suis tellement EXCITÉ ! Je vais enfin te rencontrer après toutes ces années ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir attendu ça toute ma vie ! Tu ferais mieux d'être prêt car je ne me retiendrai pas quand je te verrai !_

_J'espère que tu recevrais bien cette lettre, et je vais te voir bientôt !_

_Cordialement,_

_Rin_


	22. 29 mars 2009 (après-midi)

Cela faisait près de trois semaines depuis qu'il avait écrit à Rin, deux semaines depuis qu'il avait dit à ses parents qu'il partait, et une semaine depuis qu'il avait découvert que ses amis partaient également avec lui. Ils avaient tout juste terminé leurs bagages hier. Konekomaru et Shima s'installeraient en avance à l'école, tout comme le frère de Rin. Pendant ce temps, Suguro...

Suguro était actuellement en chemin vers la maison de Rin.

Il était dans le train en ce moment, attendant d'être abandonné à la gare la plus proche chez Rin. Rin lui avait dit qu'il le rencontrerai làèbas. Il était probablement déjà là. Suguro se sentait sacrément nerveux. Il en avait rêvé pendant des années, et il y avait pensé et repensé depuis qu'il avait envoyé cette lettre. Il ne pouvait pas croire que c'était finalement arrivé. Son estomac se retournait et il lui était difficile de rester immobile. Il touchait le bracelet autour de son poignet en permanence.

Le temps semblait passer beaucoup trop lentement. Il était difficile de profiter de la fraîcheur de dépaysement en dehors de la fenêtre. Suguro pouvait voir son propre reflet sur la vitre de temps en temps, et l'image renvoyée le faisait sentir encore plus conscient de soi.

Ce matin, Suguro et Shima avaient disparu et fait quelque chose de complètement scandaleux. Sans rien dire à leur famille, ils s'étaient enfuis et avaient teint leurs cheveux. Suguro avait manqué d'en faire autant depuis que Kinzô avait blanchi ses cheveux il y a deux ans. Mais il n'avait pas osé le faire alors qu'il était encore à la maison, sachant que sa mère n'apprécierait certainement pas cela, mais maintenant qu'il le quittait... eh bien, c'était comme si le temps était venu. Il voulait un changement de toute façon. Il ne voulait pas être considéré comme le même vieux "Bon" pour toujours.

Et donc, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, Suguro avait teint la partie centrale de ses cheveux. Il s'était aussi percé les oreilles percées. Le résultat final était quelque chose dont il avait été fier, même si ses amis l'avaient un peu taquiné d'être si extrême.

_Comme si Shima n'allait pas se faire vanner._.. pensa Suguro avec un léger sourire. Son ami avait fait pareil que lui et teint ses cheveux en rose. Ce look lui convenait étrangement, mais c'était un peu bizarre de s'y habituer au début.

"Attention, les passagers, nous arriverons à la Station de la Croix Vraie dans quelques minutes. S'il vous plaît assurez vous de rassembler tous vos effets personnels avant de passer la sortie à votre gauche".

Suguro fut pris au dépourvu par la voix dans l'interphone. Combien de temps encore ? Il vérifia inutilement son téléphone et murmura un sutra rapide pour tenter de calmer ses nerfs. Une fois le train arrêté, Suguro se leva sur ses pieds, attrapa son sac de voyage, et après un moment d'hésitation, fourra la casquette de baseball qu'il portait à l'intérieur avant de passer les portes.

* * *

Rin était debout sur la plate-forme, vérifiant sa montre. Cependant, au moment où il leva les yeux, le train commençait à entrer dans la station, juste à temps. Il déglutit nerveusement, a commencé à tirer dans la station, juste à temps. Il déglutit nerveusement, rebondissant sur ses pieds et jouant avec les perles autour de son poignet. Il regarda autour de lui les passagers descendant du train à la recherche d'un visage qu'il reconnaîtrait, un visage qu'il n'avait vu que dans les photos qu'ils s'étaient envoyées au fil des ans. Tout personne qui n'était pas Ryûji causait une sorte de poids dans son cœur - peut être qu'il avait manqué le train ? Peut être qu'il s'était trompé de date ? Il était sur le point de consulter la note qu'il avait écrit lui-même pour environ la dix-septième fois, quand il le vit enfin.

Les cheveux étaient différents, mais il connaissait ce visage. Il le connaissait avec tous ces jours passés à regarder les photos, se demandant quand il serait en mesure de le voir enfin face à face. Il le connaissait savait que des jours qu'il a passés à regarder ses photos, se demandant quand il serait en mesure de le voir face à face. Il le connaissait depuis le temps qu'il fermait les yeux quand ils parlaient au téléphone, faisant comme s'ils étaient en face de l'autre, comme s'il était là avec un bras autour de son épaule quand il jouait avec les perles autour de son poignet. Mais il était là. Il était réel.

"Ryûji !" cria presque Rin, l'excitation et pure et simple, non diluée de joie irradiant de lui. Il couru droit sur lui et, sans une once d'hésitation, sauta sur lui dans une étreinte serré, l'enlaçant étroitement en rebondissant sur lui-même.

"Rin!" Le nom sortit comme un léger soupir. Suguro avait du mal à rester droit, mais dès qu'il retrouva son équilibre, il enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Rin, oubliant les gens autour d'eux. Quelque chose dans sa poitrine brillait, d'abord comme des feux d'artifice, puis s'installa comme une brûlure d'encens, parfait. mal à suivre le droit, mais dès qu'il a trouvé son équilibre, ses bras enroulé tout autour de la taille de Rin bien, oubliant les gens autour d'eux. Quelque chose dans sa poitrine brillait, d'abord comme des feux d'artifice, puis de s'installer comme la brûlure constante de l'encens paisible, chaleureuse, parfait. Ses nerfs se calmèrent tous à la fois.

Un rire secoua la poitrine de Rin et il resserra son emprise sur son ami d'enfance. Rin était si heureux, il pouvait à peine se contenir, mais après quelques instants d'étreinte, il s'écarta pour essuyer les quelques larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. "Oh mec..." Sa voix était presque tremblante. "Désolé, c'est tellement bête". Rin riait alors qu'il essuyait son visage avec les coins de sa capuche. "Je suis juste tellement heureux !"

Les feux d'artifice explosaient encore dans la poitrine de Suguro, tout aussi puissants. "Même chose", admit-il d'un ton bourru, se frottant l'arrière de son cou avec un air embarrassé. Ses doigts frôlèrent la peau chaude. Il déglutit faiblement, mais le sentiment restait là, sous sa peau, se répandant plutôt que reculant. "Je ne peux pas croire que je suis enfin ici", dit-il avec un rapide rire haletant qui lui échappa. Il ne pouvait pas cesser de regarder le visage de Rin. Il continua à le fixer un moment comme si il avait attendu toute sa vie pour ce moment.

Il comprenait exactement pourquoi l'autre pleurait. Pourtant, il le taquina. "Allez, imbécile. Tu ne vas pas pleurer pendant tout le chemin jusqu'à ta maison, quand même ?"

"Je ne pleure pas !" protesta bruyamment Rin, un rire derrière sa voix. Il prit une profonde inspiration et un reniflement bruyant et se redressa, les yeux fraîchement séchés. Il y avait toujours un grand sourire sur son visage et il était sûr qu'il serait là probablement toute la journée. Peut être toute la semaine. Mais à présent, il était temps d'aborder un autre sujet qui avait attiré son attention.

"Et tes cheveux !" Rin leva la main et toucha la partie teinte. "Il sont vraiment cool. Tu ressembles à un punk." Il laissa échapper un ricanement joyeux. "Quand est-ce que tu l'as fait ? Tu as aussi tant de boucles d'oreilles !" s'écria-t-il quand il remarqua les nouveaux bijoux de Ryûji.

"Qui appelles-tu un punk ?" Suguro baissa légèrement la tête pour cacher son sourire. Un léger frisson lui parcourut l'échine quand il sentit les doigts de Rin passer sur les racines de ses cheveux. "J'ai tout fait faire ce matin. Shima aussi. Il a teint ses cheveux en rose." Suguro jeta un regard à l'expression émerveillée de Rin et sentit son sourire s'élargir. "J'ai pris une photo quand il ne regardait pas mais je te la montrerai plus tard. On rentre d'abord ?" demanda-t-il.

"Rose !" ricana Rin. "Je ne peux pas attendre de voir ça !" Il était encore merveilleusement heureux quand il hocha la tête. "Ouais ! J'ai fait cuire un repas entier pour ton arrivée ici. C'est encore dans le four maintenant. Allez, viens." Rin lui montra le chemin de la sortie de la gare et se dirigea vers le trottoir. Alors qu'ils marchaient, Rin jacassait sans interruption.

"J'ai eu toute une semaine de congé pour ça !" Rin se sentit immédiatement mal d'avoir menti et corrigea sa précédente phrase. "Enfin... Je veux dire que je me suis fait virer il y a deux jours, mais je vais cherche un autre emploi quand tu seras parti. Je ne veux pas prendre du temps pendant que tu es ici". Rin sourit largement à Ryûji.

Suguro résista à l'envie de grimacer devant la nouvelle. Il se demanda ce qui s'était passé cette fois-ci, mais ne le demanda pas, ne voulant pas gâcher l'ambiance. "... Je vois. Eh bien, je ne partirai pas avant d'avoir enfin goûté à ta nourriture", dit-il en lui souriant en retour. "Ce serait mieux que ça vaille le détour. Tu t'en es vanté depuis des siècles maintenant. J'ai intérêt à en être sacrément impressionné", l'avertit-il, le poussant avec son coude.

"Tu le seras !" Rin mis ses mains derrière sa nuque et sourit avec un sourire détendu, mais il était tout sauf détendu. "Je suis heureux que tu puisse enfin tester ce que je prépare. Je me souviens encore à quel point j'étais impatient de savoir ce que tu pensais des cookies que je t'avais envoyé une fois !" Il laissa échapper un bruyant soupir de bonheur. "Ah. Je me sens nostalgique tout à coup".

"Tu repenses au mignon petit gosse que tu étais avant ?" rit Suguro. "Bien que tu sois encore un petit gosse, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es plus petit que je ne m'y attendais", dit-il d'un air suffisant.

"Ne suis pas petit !" dit Rin d'une voix forte et avec indignation. "Tu es juste un géant !"

"Tu es petit", insista Suguro, sans pitié. "Je parie que ton frère te frotterait le dessus du crâne s'il n'était pas si gentil".

«Pourquoi, vous!" Rin sauta et décoiffa délibérément les cheveux de Ryûji. "Descend de là, mon grand !" Il recommençait déjà à rire.

"Oi !" Suguro repoussa sa main. "Arrête ça", grogna-t-il. Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et repoussa en arrière sa frange qui lui tombait sur le front.

Rin sourit avec un autre ricanement pendant que Ryûji grognait et repoussait ses cheveux. "Tu devrais mettre de la laque, ou du gel peut être", lui dit-il.

"Mmm, oui. Ça pourrait le faire." Bien qu'il ait délibérément teint ses cheveux ainsi, il n'avait pas pensé que ce serait aussi ennuyeux. La casquette qu'il avait porté auparavant n'avait probablement pas arrangé les choses.

La jauge de stress intérieure de Suguro commença à augmenter de nouveau en pensant à ses cheveux.

"Alors... ton, euh, père doit être à la maison, hein ? Le reste des prêtres aussi ?"

"Ouais !" Rin sourit à la question. "Ils sont tous impatients de te rencontrer".

Suguro résista à l'envie de remettre sa casquette sur sa tête. "...Vraiment ?" marmonna-t-il. "Et, euh, ton frère ? Déjà parti ?"

"Ouais. Il est parti tôt ce matin." Rin regarda Ryûji, en reconnaissant ce genre de ton. "Tu n'es quand même pas embarrassé pour ça ? Ne t'inquiète pas. Ils vont t'adorer." Il eut un sourire rassurant.

Suguro se sentait un peu sa couleur de visage. "Je ne suis pas embarrassé !" grogna-t-il. "...Juste un petit peu nerveux, c'est la première fois et tout", murmura-t-il, serrant un peu plus sa sangle de son sac à dos.

C'était, en un sens, plus angoissant que de rencontrer Rin. La peur qu'il avait ressentit avant avec fondu comme neige au soleil quand il avait posé les yeux sur le plus petit adolescent, et il s'était senti... bien, soulagé et heureux d'une façon qu'il n'avait jamais connue avant, mais la famille de son meilleur ami... eh bien, il voulait faire bonne impression. Suguro avait parlé avec eux au téléphone avant, et il s'avait qu'ils l'appréciaient. Il voulait juste être à la hauteur quelques soient les attentes qu'ils avaient à son égard.

Rin ricana et fit un grand sourire, en voyant le visage rougi de Ryûji. Il avait toujours connu son ami comme un individu confiant, mais cela lui faisait plaisir de le sentir nerveux. Cela le faisait sentir important. "Tout va bien se passer". Il sourit et hocha la tête.

"C'est ici".

Ils étaient enfin arrivés devant le monastère. Rin sourit un peu et regarda Ryûji pour voir son impression sur sa maison.

Suguro leva les yeux aux mots de Rin et la première chose qui attira son attention fut le grand cerisier en pleine floraison. Quelques pétales roses se détachaient sous le vent, et tombaient au sol jusqu'à arriver à leurs pieds. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'entrée, juste devant la porte principale. Devant lui se trouvait un grand bâtiment qu'il n'avait vu que dans les images.

"Wow..." murmura Suguro, se sentant étrangement impressionné d'être ici après tout ce temps. C'était un peu surréaliste.

Le monastère était plus grand qu'il ne le paraissait dans les photos. Il était vieux, un peu usé mais évidemment bien entretenu. C'était un spectacle assez pittoresque et familial, surtout qu'il était entouré par les nombreux gratte-ciel de la ville.

Rin sentit la fierté houer dans sa poitrine à la vue de l'expression de son ami. "Ouais, c'est plutôt pas mal". Il sourit et inclina la tête vers le bâtiment."Allez. Allons-y". Son sourire se fit taquin. "Ne t'évanouis pas, d'accord ?"

Suguro ouvrit grand les yeux de stupeur. "Comment ?" grommela-t-il, marchant après Rin lui ouvrait la voie et passa la porte.

"J'suis rentré !" s'exclama Rin

Un grand prêtre avec des cheveux bruns hirsutes sortit de la cuisine et sourit en les voyant.

"Bienvenue à la maison, Rin. Et Ryûji-kun est ici !" L'homme s'avança vers lui pour lui serrer la main. "Rin parle toujours de toi. J'ai l'impression que nous nous connaissons déjà bien." Il se mit à rire.

"Ne lui dis pas ça !" souffla Rin, les joues rouges pendant que les autres prêtres arrivaient suivis par Shiro Fujimoto. Les prêtres avec qui Ryûji avaient brièvement au téléphone l'accueillirent chaleureusement, laissant Shiro parler en dernier.

"P'pa !" Rin regarda son père en gonflant sa poitrine. "C'est Ryûji."

"Yep." Shiro sourit. "Ravi de te rencontrer enfin. Rin parle très affectueusement de toi."

Rin rougit et détourna les yeux de nouveau au commentaire.

Suguro se sentait un peu dépassé par tout cela. Il accepta poliment les salutations de chacun, essayant de ne pas paraître aussi nerveux qu'il ne se sentait, mais ils ne battirent même pas d'un cil devant son apparence, et ses épaules se détendirent automatiquement et il baissa la tête pour cacher son sourire.

Il releva le regard quand le père de Rin intervint pour le saluer. Le pouls de Suguro accéléra. "Père Fujimoto !" Il s'inclina légèrement. "Je vous remercie de m'accueillir chez vous cette semaine. Je jure que je ne provoquerai aucun problème et, euh... Je suis content de finalement vous rencontrer, monsieur".

Shiro laissa échapper un petit rire. "Ne sois pas si formel. Tu es un bon ami de Rin et tu es le bienvenu dans cette maison, pas de problème !" Il sourit. "Maintenant, Rin, va aider ton ami à s'installer puis va voir comment se porte le dîner".

"Ah ! C'est vrai !" Rin sourit largement à Ryûji. "Viens. Je vais te montrer où tu peux déposer tes affaires". Il tira sur la manche de Ryûji pour le conduire à travers la petite foule de prêtres qui étaient déjà en train de commérer sur eux deux. Ils traversèrent un couloir et montèrent les escaliers.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de Rin, Suguro se sentit intérieurement soulagé. Il avait senti les regards des prêtres sur lui même une fois hors de vue. Ce n'était pas mauvais, juste... différent. Sympathique.

Il ne le laissa pas paraître sur son visage.

"Donc. Tu parles de moi tout le temps, hein ?" lança Suguro à Rin. Il lui tira un petit sourire espiègle en laissant tomber son sac à côté du lit de son ami. Il observa tranquillement la salle, ses yeux s'attardant sur le bureau pendant une seconde, avec de se concentrer de nouveau sur Rin lui-même.

Le visage de Rin rougit de nouveau et il attrapa la note d'adieu que Yukio avait écrit et la fourra dans un tiroir.

"Oh la ferme", grommela-t-il. "Je parle un peu de toi... tu es mon meilleur ami, tu sais. Mais il font croire que je ne fais que ça".

"Quoi qu'il en soit... tu le fais". Le sourire de Suguro s'élargi juste un peu, mais il se sentait heureux. "Allez. Il est temps que tu m'impressionne", dit-il en inclinant la tête vers la porte. "On peut faire ça après. J'ai des trucs pour toi".

"Ah, sérieux ?" Les yeux de Rin s'élargirent à l'idée de cadeaux de Kyoto. Il n'était jamais allé au voyage scolaire de Kyoto, il avait abandonné l'école trop tôt. En plus de cela, ce que Ryûji avait apporté serait certainement très spécial. Mais les cadeaux pourraient sûrement attendre pour plus tard.

"Ouais, viens. J'espère que tu as faim !" Il sourit, sortant à reculons de la salle avant de se retourner et de faire du jogging dans les escaliers en direction de la cuisine.

Maintenant qu'il n'était plus aussi nerveux qu'avant, Suguro prit plus de temps dans les environs. De l'intérieur, le monastère avait l'air tout aussi usé, mais il était propre, sans aucun signe de poussière ne s'attardant sur le bord des appuis de fenêtre. Il était évident que l'endroit était bien entretenu. Ils passèrent devant quelques peintures représentant des figures religieuses qu'il ne reconnut pas, sauf pour quelques-uns, les ayant étudié auparavant.

Mais alors que la majorité de l'endroit semblait sacré, comme il l'avait prévu, la cuisine avait l'air plus chaude et accueillante.

_Le territoire de Rin_, pensa Suguro avec un sourire caché.

Le couvert avait déjà été mis et il y avait une odeur alléchante provenant du four. L'estomac de Suguro grogna sa faim, à son embarras.

Rin fredonnait pendant qu'il sautillait dans la cuisine, enfilant ses gants de cuisine posés sur le comptoir. Alors qu'il ouvrait le four pour vérifier la nourriture, une présence apparu aux côtés de Suguro.

"Il a acheté tous les ingrédients lui-même." Shiro se tenait à côté de l'adolescent, en riant alors qu'il regardait son fils de prendre la grande casserole. "Il a nagé dans les livres de recettes, la semaine dernière, pour préparer ton arrivée". Il sourit et regarda Ryûji. "Il a planifié tous les repas de la semaine. Il a dit que tu étais impatient de goûter à sa cuisine".

Suguro flancha un peu à la voix. Son cœur battait encore fort dans sa poitrine quand il se retourna vers le père de Rin. _Quand a-t-il ...?_

Il se força à se détendre et à suivre les mots de l'autre.

"O-Oh ?" Une légère teinte rose-rouge apparu sur ses joues à la pensée de tous les efforts que Rin avait fait juste pour lui. "Je vois..." Quand il se retourna vers Rin, il vit un sourire heureux sur son visage, ce qui fit fondre sa propre expression dans un sourire doux.

Shiro regarda Suguro pendant quelques instants. "Il m'a aussi dit que tu allais à l'Académie de la Crois Vraie. Vas-tu participer aux cours... particuliers ?"

Le sourire de Suguro disparu aussi vite qu'il était venu. La surprise, la confusion, et enfin la compréhension filtrèrent à travers son esprit. "Je... Oui". Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'homme plus âge, les sourcils froncés, et aperçut finalement un pendentif familier accroché au cou du prêtre. C'était celui qu'il avait souvent vu autour de sa maison. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué plus tôt.

"Vous faites partie de l'Ordre aussi, n'est-ce pas, monsieur ?" murmura doucement Suguro. Ça avait du sens. Rin ne l'avait-il pas mentionné une fois ? Cela faisait si longtemps, une remarqué désinvolte dans l'une de leurs lettres, qui avait glissé de l'esprit de Suguro.

Shiro rit. "Oui. J'en fais partie." Il leva un doigt et le posa sur ses propres lèvres. "Rin ne sait pas ce qu'être exorciste signifie vraiment. Alors je dois te demander de garder le silence à ce sujet. Je lui dirait quand le temps sera venu".

"Oi ! Qu'est-ce que vous chuchotez, vous deux ?" Rin les avait enfin repérés et jeta un regard méfiant à son père.

"Ah, je ne peux pas apprendre à connaître ton meilleur ami sans être interrogé ?" répondit Suguro d'un ton taquin.

"Tu étais probablement en train de lui poser des questions bizarres !" Rin agita sa fourchette d'une façon menaçante. "Sors d'ici, mon vieux, je t'appellerai quand le dîner sera terminé !"

Shiro se mit à rire et agita sa main de manière apaisante. "Très bien, très bien". Il regarda de nouveau Ryûji. "C'était agréable de parler avec toi. S'il te plaît, n'oublies pas mes derniers mots". Et sur-ce, il se tourna et quitta la cuisine.

Rin se dirigea vers Ryûji et regarda son père partir avec des joues légèrement roses. "Il ne t'a pas demandé quelque chose de bizarre, si ?"

"H-Hein ?" Suguro essayait toujours de saisir en ce qui s'était passé. L'homme qu'il venait d'interagir avec lui et lui avait montré un côté auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Suguro se sentait... intimidé. En outre, il était confus. Qu'est-ce que le prêtre avait voulu dire par là ? Rin ne savait pas ce qu'était l'Ordre ? Son père avait gardé le secret ?

La colère monta lentement dans son ventre, suivie d'une douleur profonde déception. Un froncement de sourcils menaça de transformer son expression, mais Suguro serra les dents et essaya de ne pas laisser ses sentiments intérieurs prendre le dessus. Il ne voulait pas causer de problèmes, pas aujourd'hui. Pas quand il était enfin là avec Rin. Ils étaient censés être profiter de ce temps. Il n'allait pas gâcher les choses.

... Suguro décida de laisser passer cet incident pour le moment et se promit d'y revenir plus tard.

"C'était rien. Il m'a juste posé des question à propos de l'école", dit-il finalement, se forçant à se détendre. Bien qu'il se sentait toujours en difficulté, le sourire sur les lèvres arriva un peu plus facilement quand il regarda Rin "Et pour le dîner ? Besoin d'un coup de main ou quelque chose ?"

Rin regarda Ryûji un moment avant de lui sourire en retour. "Pas vraiment ? Mais tu veux essayer ? Je peux te donner un aperçu et tu me diras si c'est bon". Il prit une petit cuillère dans un tiroir. Il la colla dans un coin de la casserole et la posa sur une petite plaque, la remettant à Ryûji. "Voilà. Essaye ça". Il sourit en prévision.

Suguro saisit la plaque, et pour plaisanter, avertit l'autre qu'il viendrait le hanter s'il mourrait d'un empoisonnement.

"Ça a l'air pas mal..."

Suguro résista à la tentation de toute avaler en une seule fois et souffla doucement sur le la sauce pour la refroidir. Au moment où il mit la cuillère dans sa bouche, ses yeux s'élargirent.

"C'est super bon !" Suguro n'avait jamais autant eu envie de manger un repas. "Tu ne te vantais absolument pas ! Je veux dire, les choses que tu m'as envoyées par la poste toutes ces années étaient bonnes, mais ça c'est carrément incroyable !"

Rin sentit son visage rougir immédiatement après avoir entendu les paroles de Ryûji et il baissa la tête, souriant au sol alors qu'il frottait inconsciemment un pied contre le dos de sa jambe. Il se sentait tellement soulagé et heureux que Suguro ait aimé, il ne pouvait rien y faire. "Content que tu aimes. Il va certainement en rester pour le déjeuner de demain, j'en ai un peu trop fait". Il sourit timidement à l'adolescent plus grand.

"Heh. Pas grave. Ton père m'a dit que tu avais tout planifié pour la semaine et après avoir testé ça, je ne peux pas dire que je suis impatient de voir la suite".

Rin était vraiment flatté et embarrassé et il rougit encore. "Oui, j'ai l'ai fait, je l'ai fait ! Je ne vais pas changer mes plans, mais je ne peut pas croire que tu ais dit quelque chose comme ça..." Il fit une grimace vers la porte que son père avait "oublié" de fermer avant de se tourner vers Ryûji avec un sourire. "Je suis vraiment content que tu as aimé. Puisque ce n'est que pour toi que j'ai fait ça, tu sais", dit-il timidement avant de remettre ses gants pour saisir le grand plat.

"Allez. J'appelle tout le monde afin que tu puisses t'asseoir et je vais chercher quelque chose à boire", dit Rien en prenant la casserole encore fumante sur la table.

Le dîner fut agréable. Suguro était encore un peu intimidé par la famille de Rin, surtout après la discussion qu'il avait eu avec le père de ce dernier. Chaque fois qu'il regardait l'homme aux cheveux gris, qui agissait de la même manière nonchalante que son propre père, son estomac se tordait de malaise, mais à la vue du visage souriant de Rin et la familiarité chaleureuse des autres prêtres le mettait à l'aise et lui fit oublier les histoires de secrets.

Après tout, c'étaient les voix qu'il avait entendu au téléphone pour la plupart de sa vie, bien que brièvement, et pourtant, même maintenant, ils le traitaient avec tendresse, comme si il était là où il devait être.

C'était très agréable, un peu comme être à la maison.

"Oh ! C'est vrai. Rin, tu as de la chance ! Nous avons trouvé une offre d'emploi pendant que tu étais parti chercher Ryûji-kun. L'entretien est demain".

"Hein ?" Rin regarda Izumi, ayant l'air penaud devant la nouvelle. "Mais... Ryûji est ici !"

"Ryûji-kun sera ici pendant une semaine." Shiro le regarda sévèrement. "Tu ne peux pas te permettre d'attendre une semaine et espérer que le poste sera toujours disponible".

"Oui, mais ..." Rin fronça les sourcils à son père, n'ayant pas l'air très heureux.

Suguro poussa Rin avec son coude. "Hé, je ne partirai nulle part. Ça ne peut pas de faire de mal de saisir une chance, non ?"

Rin regarda Ryûji, sentant une sorte de sensation d'impuissance dans sa poitrine. "Très bien", murmura-t-il, en prenant une bouchée de sa nourriture avec un peu de mauvaise humeur.

À la déclaration, les prêtres regardèrent Ryûji, en état de choc. Il semblait qu'ils avaient prévu un combat et s'étaient tous armés d'arguments pour convaincre Rin d'aller à l'entretien. Mais la lutte était terminée avant même d'avoir commencé.

"Ryûji-kun ! C'était incroyable ! Nous n'avons jamais vu Rin d'accord si vite!" s'écria Kyodo tandis que les autres prêtres acquiesçaient avec véhémence.

"Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de dire par là ?" grogna grossièrement Rin, poignardant du regard les prêtres.

Suguro étouffa un sourire derrière une bouchée de nourriture.

Ouais, c'était comme être à la maison.


	23. 29 mars 2009 (soir)

Au moment où ils rentrèrent finalement dans la chambre de Rin, Suguro se sentait plein, rassasié par la nourriture et l'atmosphère du monastère. L'excitation de la journée n'avait pas encore disparu. En fait, elle avait augmenté encore plus depuis qu'ils étaient installés sur le lit de Rin, leurs genoux éloignés de quelques centimètres, le dos appuyé contre le mur.

"Vraiment, ça ne me dérange pas que tu y ailles, tu sais", dit Suguro en remarquant la légère tension qui subsistait encore sur les épaules de l'autre. Il lui était plus facile qu'il ne le pensait de lire sur le visage de son ami, même si c'était le premier jour qu'il avait la chance de le voir. "Je pourrais aller te visiter discrètement. Je dois apprendre à connaître la ville, non ?"

Rin tourna la tête et regarda Ryûji. "Ouais, je sais". Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire un peu malgré lui. "Je veux juste passer le plus de temps possible avec toi. Tu sais, avant que tu ne partes" Il soupira légèrement et fixa la paroi opposée.

"Yukio a dit qu'il allait étudier trop dur pour pouvoir nous visiter les weekends. C'est un sacré sans-cœur, ce petit". Rin grommela et se gratta la tête. Il tourna son regard vers Ryûji. "Tu viendras, non ? Juste un petit voyage en train". Son ton était suppliant et ses yeux pleins d'espoir.

Suguro roula des yeux, secouant sa tête d'un air moqueur. "Bien sûr que oui, idiot". Il était déjà à la recherche d'un moyen pour pouvoir rendre visite à son ami plus souvent. "Et je traînerai aussi ton frère avec moi si je le trouve. Peu importe combien je serai occupé, j'aurai toujours du temps pour toi', lui assura-t-il. Il amènerai aussi certainement Shima et Konekomaru. Il était temps que ses amis se rencontrent. Un sourire ourla ses lèvres à la pensée de tous manger ensemble, et il s'élargit quand il pensa à de chauds après-midi à se prélasser dans cette salle, étudiant pendant que Rin dormirait sur son travail à demi-fait ou lirait un manga.

Le sourire de Rin s'agrandit à la promesse et il se précipita en avant, enroulant ses bras autour des épaules de Ryûji dans une étreinte serrée."Ah, tu es le meilleur ami qu'on pourrait avoir !" professa-t-il sincèrement. "J'aurai hâte de chaque visite". Rin posa son menton sur l'épaule de son ami, toujours souriant d'une oreille à l'autre. "Et je te ferai plein de bonnes choses à manger à chaque fois".

Suguro fut surpris de voir à quel point l'autre pouvait serrer fort. "Argh ! Mec, qu'est-ce que t'es, un singe ?" Il considéra l'idée de repousser le visage de l'autre quand il sentit le menton creuser dans ses muscles. Un méchant sourire traversa son visage alors qu'il eut une idée encore meilleure. "Pas besoin de t'exciter tellement. As-tu réellement pensé que je te laisserai partir après que tu sois si près ?" Suguro se décala pour prendre la tête de l'autre sous son bras et commença à frotter rapidement ses phalanges dans le cuir chevelu de Rin.

"Ah ! NON !" cria Rin quand sa tête fut soudainement capturée et qu'une douleur lui atteint le sommet de sa tête. Il saisit le bras de Ryûji et se tortilla, en secouant la tête et glapissant. "Stop, Stop ! PITIÉ !" Il tira sur le bras autour de son cou en commençant à battre des jambes.

"Hmm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu veux plus?" Suguro parlait malgré les protestations de Rin, riant comme en gardant son emprise, y mettant toute sa force.

"NonononoNONONON !" Le petit adolescent cria plus fort et arriva à poser une main sur la nuque de Ryûji et le tira vers le bas avec une force remarquable, Rin était à présent en mesure de bouger et s'échappa de l'emprise de l'adolescent plus grand, lui grimpant sur le dos. Il passa un gras autour du cou de son meilleur ami et sourit triomphalement, haletant de l'effort. "Je te bats quand je veux !" proclama-t-il en serrant un poing menaçant au-dessus des cheveux de Ryûji.

"... !" Suguro grogna de surprise lorsque son visage frappa le matelas. Il fit une grimace quand il réalisa qu'il avait perdu l'avantage et essaya de s'éloigner de la main de l'autre. "Tu _es_ vraiment un singe !" grommela-t-il, reniflant avec amusement. Il regarda derrière lui et en voyant le poing en équilibre de Rin, il se déplaça immédiatement pour protéger ses cheveux. "N'essaye même pas', avertit-il. "Tu as assez foiré mes cheveux aujourd'hui".

"Ne fais pas aux autres ce que tu ne veux pas qu'on te fasse !" ricana diaboliquement Rin. Il repoussa les mains de Ryûji de sa route et rapidement, avant qu'il ne puisse les ramener, frotta ses phalanges dans les cheveux teints, en faisant attention de ne pas utiliser toute sa force.

"Aagh !" Suguro se tortilla et essaya de repousser les mains de Rin, frissonnant à la sensation désagréable. "Bon sang, Rin !" gémit-il. C'était devenu une vraie bataille de membres, les deux luttant pour prendre la place de l'autre, laissant échapper des rires et des grognements jusqu'à ce que finalement, ils tombent au sol avec un bruit sourd.

" _Ugh_ . Okay, ça fait mal." Suguro se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour cacher son sourire, grimaçant à peine à la légère douleur sur son dos. Il avait ses doigts emmêlés dans les cheveux de Rin, et le visage du jeune garçon était pressé sur son estomac. Sans même y penser, il a repoussé sa tête juste à côté et sourit quand le menton de l'autre a frappé le sol.

"Ow ! Haha !" Rin se tourna sur le dos et se frotta le menton alors qu'un nouveau rire jaillissait de sa poitrine. "C'était amusant." Il regarda Ryûji avec un sourire. "Je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal, si ?" Son ton n'était pas taquin et la question était tout à fait sérieuse malgré son sourire.

Suguro se préparait à lancer une boutade, mais il connaissait ce ton. Un coup d'œil au visage de l'autre - et à ce sourire qui ne sonnait si insouciant que ça - lui rappela les lettres qu'il avait serrées de frustration au cours des années. Son regard s'adoucit. "Comme si tu pouvais", répondit-il d'un ton calme et peut être même un peu exaspéré. Pourtant, un sourire compréhensif s'installa sur ses lèvres et secoua la tête. "Bon, alors. Allez, lève-toi. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer".

Les joues de Rin rougirent petit à petit au ton de Ryûji mais il l'oublia vite aux mots suivants. "Hm ?" Les yeux de Rin clignèrent et s'élargirent de curiosité alors qu'il était assit, regardant son ami. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Il se leva et se pencha, prenant la main de Ryûji et le soulevant sur ses pieds assez facilement.

Suguro se força à ne pas trébucher, les muscles tendus et alerte. La surprise commençait à s'estomper, mais la force de Rin était toujours quelque chose qui relevait du miracle. Il repoussa cette pensée. "Est-ce que tu as déjà oublié ? Je t'ai apporté quelque chose. Assieds-toi". Suguro arracha son sac du sol et le posa sur le lit de Rin avant de s'asseoir, avec une jambe pendant sur le côté et l'autre courbée sous lui. Il commença à fouiller dans son sac. Il était emballé soigneusement, de sorte qu'il ne fallu pas longtemps du tout avant que Suguro n'en fasse sortir un grand paquet carré enveloppé dans du tissu en soie de jade. Il était un peu lourd. Suguro regarda l'objet dans les mains et sentit son estomac se remplir d'anxiété. Il une grande et calme inspiration, détendit ses épaules, et regarda fixement Rin.

"Hum. Ici," dit-il, tendant le paquet à Rin.

Rin se mit à genoux sur le lit et s'assit sur ses pieds en prenant le paquet sur ses genoux. Il leva les yeux vers Ryûji avec un sourire plein d'anticipation avant de décoller précautionneusement le tissu de soie. La surface dure sous ses doigts était du bois propre et poli. C'était une boîte de belle qualité avec un petit loquet à l'avant. Rin dû admettre qu'elle était plutôt jolie, mais il regarda curieusement Ryûji. "Une boîte ?" murmura-t-il, sûr qu'il ne comprenait pas quelque chose.

Suguro avait l'air un peu gêné. "C'est-pour les lettres." L'envie de se frotter l'arrière de son cou était forte. "Je pensé que tu voudrais peut être en avoir une nouvelle. Mais, euh, je sais que ton père t'en a donné une, donc ce n'est pas grave si tu ne vaux pas l'utiliser. Ce n'était pas..." Suguro se racla la gorge. "Ce n'était pas une grosse affaire. Et de toute façon, il y a mieux à l'intérieur. Alors..." Il fit un geste vers la boîte avec sa main, essayant d'ignorer la chaleur qui lui montait aux joues.

"Oh !" La lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Rin et il sourit. Il posa la boîte devant lui avant de sauter du lit et de se coucher au sol sur le ventre. Il passa sa tête sous le lit et prit sa boîte, se cognant contre une autre sur le chemin. Rin fit une petite grimace avant de se relever et remonta sur le lit. C'était une boîte à chaussures vielle et usée, montrant clairement ses années à la façon dont les coins étaient brisés et limés.

"Hum. Ouais." Rin sourit timidement. "Elles ont besoin d'une nouvelle boîte." Il passa tendrement ses doigts sur le dessus avant de poser la vieille boîte avec précaution. Il remit alors la nouvelle boîte sur ses genoux et l'ouvrit, se souvenant des dernières paroles de Ryûji.

"Oh, cool !" Les yeux de Rin s'allumèrent alors qu'il tirait de la boîte un très beau porte clefs en forme d'épée, reconnaissant l'arme du personnage principal d'un de ses mangas préférés. "C'est tellement cool ! Je ne savais pas qu'ils existaient !"

Suguro se détendit à la réaction de Rin. "J'ai pensé que ça te plairait". Il sourit. "Je sais que tu n'as pas encore de téléphone, mais j'ai pensé que tu pourrais le mettre sur ton porte-monnaie ou quelque chose". Ses yeux s'égarèrent sur la vielle boîte à chaussures sur le lit. Une sensation de chaleur bondit sur sa poitrine à la vue de celle-ci. Tout comme Rin, Suguro avait gardé toutes ses lettres en lieu sûr, les stockant dans un tiroir à la maison. Maintenant qu'il l'avait quittée, il s'était lui-même acheté une boîte décente. Actuellement, ses lettres étaient à l'Académie de la Croix Vraie, là où il avait envoyé la boîte avec le reste de ses biens. C'était bizarre de les avoir ainsi hors de portée pour la première fois, mais il avait confiance en Konekomaru pour garder ses affaires en toute sécurité.

Rin eut un sourire brillant et hocha la tête. "Ouais, je vais trouver un moyen pour le porter sur moi" promit-il avant de soulever son poignet gauche et de secouer les perles sous sa manche pour que l'adolescent plus grand puisse les voir. "Juste encore autre chose que je peux transporter qui me fait penser à toi". Le sourire de Rin augmenta considérablement.

Il tira la vielle boîte à côté de la nouvelle et leva le couvercle. Rin avait gardé les lettres dans l'ordre. C'était facilement repérable à la façon dont les côtés de certaines enveloppes étaient vieux et craquelés, mais la qualité devenait progressivement meilleure car la lettre la plus récente de Ryûji n'était absolument pas abîmée. Rin semblait également avoir progressé dans l'ouverture les enveloppes car les premières avaient des déchirures qui s'étendaient sur le devant et dans le dos. Rin ramassa une petite partie des plus anciennes et commença à transférer les lettres dans la nouvelle boîte. Il avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres en se concentrant entièrement sur sa tâche. Il prit soin de s'assurer que les lettres restent dans le même ordre.

Une agréable chaleur s'installa dans la poitrine de Suguro tandis que son regard s'attardait sur le bracelet autour du poignet de Rin et à la vue des lettres, qui semblaient aussi bien entretenues que les siennes.

"Je suis heureux que nous ayons gardé contact" admit Suguro, un peu brusquement. Il sentit la chaleur familière de l'embarras dans son estomac, mais c'était un peu différent, cette fois, comme un avertissement. Il l'ignora et continua, l'habitude d'être sincère avec Rin bien ancrée en lui. "Tu as été une véritable aide toutes ces années. Tu l'es toujours. Quand tu ne te conduis pas comme un singe, bien sûr", ajouta-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Rin regarda Ryûji et sentit son visage rougir à nouveau pendant son ami exprimait sa gratitude. Il rit de la plaisanterie et secoua la tête, finissant de placer les lettres dans la nouvelle boîte. "Je pourrais te dire la même chose, tu sais". Rin ferma doucement la boîte et la mit sur ses genoux. Son sourire diminua un peu et son expression devint sombre.

"Je me suis toujours senti mal... de ne pas avoir continué mes études". Le plus petit adolescent regarda Ryûji, ayant l'air assez honteux. "Même si tu m'as dit que je pouvais le faire. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir laissé tomber".

Suguro hésita de l'expression à prendre avant que ne s'installa un petit froncement de sourcils. "Nous avons été plus que cela, Rin. Je sais combien tu as essayé. Peut-être que si j'avais été avec toi, j'aurais pu t'aider ou quelque chose, je ne sais pas. Ça n'est pas grave de toute façon. Ça ne l'a jamais été. L'école n'est pas tout". Il haussa les épaules un peu impuissant, sachant qu'il n'aimait pas ces mots, mais ils étaient vrais. Si ce n'était pas pour ses objectifs, il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait travaillé aussi dur, certainement pas avec Shima qui essayait constamment de le convaincre de prendre le chemin le plus facile. "Tu es juste toujours en train d'essayer de faire de ton mieux pour aller de l'avant, non ? Je suis fier de toi pour cela". Il secoua légèrement la tête ce n'étaient pas les mots justes, non, même s'ils étaient vrais. Ce qu'il avait voulu dire c'était...

"Je ne pourrais jamais penser... du mal de toi."

Rin laissa les mots de Ryûji déferler sur lui et il regarda son meilleur et seul ami avec gratitude. Il sentit le poids de la honte s'alléger un peu et il eut un sourire éclatant. "Merci, Ryûji." Il posa la boîte sur le côté et se rassit près de l'adolescent plus grand. "Tu sais, j'étais vraiment heureux quand tu m'as dit que tu avais obtenu la bourse pour aller à l'Académie". Les yeux de Rin brillaient de joie. "Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit, mais je suis vraiment content pour toi".

Le sourire de Rin, Suguro commençait à réaliser, était calmant comme un sutra. Il se détendit à nouveau à la vue de celui-ci. "Merci," murmura-t-il, un petit sourire ourlant ses lèvres. Il n'était pas seulement reconnaissant pour les paroles. C'était pour tout. L'encouragement, le soutien, juste le fait que Rin soit là, immanquablement, toujours quand Suguro avait besoin de lui. Le soutien qu'ils avaient reçu de l'autre toutes ces années était quelque chose d'irremplaçable.

"Tu étais un vrai réconfort", lui dit-il. "Et tu le seras encore, j'en suis sûr. Surtout que l'école sera sacrément difficile maintenant avec-" Suguro s'arrêta. Les mots _école d'exorcisme_ résonnaient fortement dans sa tête, dégageant toutes les autres pensées. Mais la voix grave du père Fujimoto était impossible à oublier.

Il déglutit. Hésita. L'incertitude le serra dans ses tripes, mais au-delà de ça, une étincelle de colère.

_Ce n'est pas juste_, pensa-t-il en regarda Rin, ses yeux étincelants, la vue apaisante de son sourire. Il ne voulait pas gâcher tout ça. Mais il sûr que garder ce secret n'était pas quelque chose de bien non plus.

"Rin." Sa voix était ferme quand il s'adressa à lui. Les sourcils tressautant, les épaules en arrière, il a pris une inspiration résolue par le nez avant de poursuivre. "Il y a quelque chose, dont je voudrais te parler... "

Le sourire de Rin faiblit légèrement et son front se plissa dans la confusion. "D'accord ?" Le plus petit adolescent pencha la tête. Que se passait-il soudainement ?

Mais avant que Suguro n'ait la chance de continuer, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Shiro frappa deux fois sur le bois. "Il est temps d'aller dormir, les garçons." Il leur sourit à tous les deux. "Il se fait tard et Rin a un entretien demain. Ce serait mieux de prendre un peu de repos".

Rin grimaça à la mention de l'entretien, mais il hocha la tête. "Ouais, d'accord ! J'l'avais déjà oublié, celui-là." grommela-t-il, et Shiro rit sur et leur souhaita une bonne nuit avant de refermer la porte.

Un léger frisson descendit la colonne de Suguro. Le père de Rin les avait-il écouté...?

Sa mâchoire se serra. Il essaya de garder son expression neutre alors que son esprit tourbillonnait de pensées.

_L'entretien... Merde, Rin n'a pas besoin de cette merde en ce moment...!_

Suguro était en plein conflit intérieur. Son cœur était lourd et sa langue encore, et il était assis là, troublé par la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Le besoin de parler à Rin était extrêmement fort, mais oserait-il entraîner son ami dans la même situation terrible que la sienne ?

_Oui !_ grondait une partie profonde de lui. Après tout, à quoi bon tous ces sourires si c'était pour garder des secrets et des mensonges. Et la pensée de mentir était encore plus honteuse que de garder une partie de son secret à vie juste parce que le père de Rin le lui avait demandé.

_Pas question. Je..._

Quand Rin regarda Ryûji, l'expression sur le visage de son ami n'était pas celle qu'elle devrait être. Elle semblait... fausse. "Ryûji ?" Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il posa sa main sur son dos. "Hé, tu vas bien?"

Cette inquiétude le rongeait de culpabilité. Suguro leva sa main pour frotter la tension soudaine sur le devant de la tête, grimaçant.

"...Désolé. Migraine". Ce n'était pas un mensonge, mais ce n'était pas la vérité non plus. La peau de Suguro le brûlait là où Rin l'avait touché. "Hey... Écoute, à propos de ce que je voulais te dire... je pourrais le remettre à demain ?" Il se sentait un peu mieux de reculer un peu le fardeau, même si ça le faisait se sentir comme un ami merdique.

Les lèvres de Rin se serrèrent d''inquiétude, mais il hocha quand même la tête. "Ouais, bien sûr". Il saisit les deux boîtes et les plaça sur le bureau avec le porte-clefs. "Tu ne veux pas que j'aille te chercher quelque chose à boire ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller très bien". Rin se tenait près du bureau, les sourcils encore froncés alors qu'il se demanda s'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour le regard mystérieusement troublé qu'avait soudain arboré son ami.

Les temps de Suguro battaient. Il réussi un léger sourire.

"... Ça va aller. Besoin de rien".

Ses membres étaient un peu engourdis quand il se remit sur ses pieds. Il traîna son sac hors du lit de Rin et le posa de nouveau sur le sol. Il pouvait sentir les yeux de Rin sur lui, s'attardant sur la tension qui avait mis sur ses épaules. Les yeux de Suguro se fermèrent pendant un moment.

_Demain... Demain_, se promit-il à lui-même, jurant de ne pas le repousser un jour de plus.

Quand il se retourna, un peu de sa culpabilité s'était envolé et il fut en mesure de se sentir plus à l'aise.

"Allons juste dormir".


	24. 30 mars 2009 (matinée)

Rin se réveilla aux mouvements dans sa chambre. Ses yeux clignèrent devant le soleil et il tourna la tête pour voir Ryûji fouillant dans son cas. Rin inspira, sentant par la même occasion une légère odeur de sueur dans son lit.

"B'jour..." marmonna-t-il, se frottant les yeux en se retournant pour regarder l'horloge. 07h30. "Oh mec. Si tôt... !" protesta-t-il d'une voix endormie.

Suguro regarda par-dessus son épaule, ses lèvres tressautant à la vue de Rin essayant de retourner à l'intérieur de ses couvertures. "Bonjour. Tu vas continuer à dormir, princesse ?"

Il se sentait un peu mal de l'avoir réveillé, mais Suguro était debout depuis deux heures maintenant et ce n'était pas comme s'il dérangeait la société. Rin devait se préparer à cette entrevue de toute façon, même si il y avait encore quelques heures avant qu'elle n'ait lieu.

Mais d'abord, une douche. Suguro termina de piocher ses vêtements dans son sac, referma la fermeture éclair, et saisi la note qu'il avait laissée sur le bureau de Rin plus tôt, quand il était sorti, et la jeta à la poubelle.

"Qui appelles-tu princesse ?" grogna Rin en plissant les yeux à moitié sous les draps. "Tu es un coq pour te lever si tôt le matin". Il regarda Ryûji une seconde avant qu'il ne commence à ricaner. "Tes cheveux sont comme une crête de coq eux aussi..."

"Oi." Les yeux de Suguro rétrécirent. Il résista à l'envie de passer sa main dans ses cheveux. À la place, il leva fièrement le menton et sourit. "Mieux vaut être un coq qu'un singe", dit-il d'une voix traînante. Il saisit la serviette autour de son cou et la jeta sur l'autre. "Allez. Si tu es éveillé, ne reste pas au lit. On doit profiter de notre temps ensemble".

"Hey !" Rin repoussa la serviette humide et fit la moue, plus éveillé qu'il ne l'avait été avant. "Ouais, okay." Il grommela mais il y avait un petit sourire sur ses lèvres alors qu'il sortait de son lit et s'étirait. "Tu vas te doucher ?" demanda-t-il avant de laisser ses bras retomber, se sentait un peu plus éveillé maintenant, même si c'était trop tôt. Rin savait que si Ryûji n'avait pas été là, il aurait roulé sur le côté et serait tombé endormi pour quelques heures de plus. Mais son ami avait raison. Ils devaient profiter du temps dont ils disposaient.

"Ouais. Je ne prendrai pas longtemps". Bien que, Suguro devait réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire de ses cheveux. "... Tu voudras bien me montrer les alentours après avoir mangé ?" Le plus grand adolescent ramassa la serviette tombée et la remit sur son épaule.

Rin hocha la tête. "Oui, nous pouvons aller faire des choses. Depuis que je suis..." Il fronça les sourcils. "Un certain temps." Il termina avec un haussement d'épaules et un de ses bras alla frotter l'arrière de son cou. "Je vais faire le petit déjeuner ou quelque chose. "

"Ok. À plus tard, alors."

Vingt minutes plus tard, Suguro se dirigea. En fin de compte, il avait décidé de continuer à mettre une pince dans ses cheveux, de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait quand il était sorti pour son jogging, du moins pour l'instant. Se voir dans le miroir était toujours un peu bizarre, mais pas dans le mauvais sens. Il avait toujours le même visage. Les changements qu'il avait fait à ses cheveux, le petit bout de barbe qui poussait un peu plus sur son menton et les piercings lui donnaient un air un peu plus rude, mais c'était... bien. Il ne le regrettait pas.

_Ah oui... Je dois lui montrer la photo de Shima ..._

Penser aux cheveux de Shima le faisait encore sourire. Ce n'était pas comme si ce look ne convenait pas à son ami, mais il l'admirait pour avoir eu les tripes d'aller jusqu'au bout.

Le petit déjeuner était, sans surprise, délicieux. Ce n'était pas comme si Suguro avait grandi en mangeant de la mauvaise nourriture, mais la cuisine de Rin était exceptionnelle. Et apparemment, les autres prêtres était également de son avis.

"Tu devrais vivre avec nous, Ryûji-kun", déclara Izumi, riant alors qu'il posait son verre. "Nous n'avons jamais vu Rin se lever si tôt ! Il dort habituellement jusqu'à midi".

"Nous pensions que nous allions avoir des problèmes pour le faire se lever à temps pour son entretien !" confia Kyodo avec un rire.

"Taisez-vous." grommela Rin avec le visage rouge. "Vous êtes agaçants."

"Ne soit pas comme ça, Rin-kun", sourit Maruta. "Nous aimons tous te voir te lever si tôt."

"Vous dites juste ça parce que je vous fait à manger !" Rin cassé, soufflant légèrement. "Sinon, où est le vieux ?"

"Ah, le Père Fujimoto parle à quelqu'un dehors. Donc, ne le dérange pas, d'accord ?" l'averti Nagatomo en continuant à manger.

Rin tendit sa tête et regarda par la fenêtre. Il aperçut son père en train parler à une femme en face du monastère. "Hm. Très bien. Ryûji et moi allons probablement sortir un peu avant que je ne doive partir. " Rin regarda l'adolescent plus grand et sourit. "Ça te va ?"

"Ouais", répondit Suguro après avalant une bouchée de sa nourriture. "Je suis d'accord."

Rin sourit de toutes ses dents.

"Très bien. Eh bien, assure-toi que Rin reviendra à temps, Ryûji-kun !" déclara Kyodo.

"Ne lui dis pas ce qu'il doit faire !"

Rin grommelait toujours un peu après avoir fini son petit déjeuner. Les deux adolescents quittèrent le monastère à temps pour voir Shiro discuter avec la femme qui avait une petite fille avec elle. Rin avait un commentaire mordant sur le bout de la langue, mais il le ravala, conscient du fait que Ryûji était à côté de lui.

"Hé, mon vieux." Rin le regarda avec un froncement de sourcils méfiant. "Ryûji et moi allons sortir un peu."

"Très bien. N'oublie pas de revenir à temps pour te préparer. Sans vouloir te précipiter", déclara Shiro avec un sourire chaleureux.

"Ouais, je sais, je sais," grogna Rin avant de passer à côté de lui.

Quand ils amorcèrent le premier virage, Suguro se laissa se détendre, heureux d'être loin de la source de sa tension. Il était un peu maladroit quand il croisait les yeux du père Fujimoto, même si - non, _spécialement_ parce que le visage du vieil homme ne trahissait aucun signe de tromperie. Cela le faisait se sentir mal à l'aise, mais la promesse qu'il s'était faite à lui-même la nuit dernière était plus facile à supporter.

Essayant de sortir la question de son esprit pour l'instant, Suguro regarda Rin et remarqua la légère tension sur les épaules de son ami. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, mais cette expression le quitta quand il réalisa ce qui n'allait pas chez l'autre. _Il est nerveux..._

Suguro n'était pas surpris. Son ami avait du mal à trouver un emploi, et encore plus de difficulté à en garder un. Il espérait qu'aujourd'hui les choses se passeraient bien pour lui...

Pour tenter de détendre l'autre en le distrayant, Suguro l'interpella.

"Alors ? Où ?" demanda-t-il.

Rin regarda Ryûji, sortant de ses pensées. "Ah, désolé, à droite." Il sourit largement. "Par là-bas. Je veux te montrer quelque chose." Il repris le rythme, ouvrant la voie sur le trottoir. Ils marchèrent sur quelques pavés en quand ils tournèrent le coin, Rin tendit la main en la direction d'une petite aire de jeux. "Ta-da ~ !" chanta-t-il joyeusement.

Suguro regarda devant lui. Il n'avait vu ce terrain de jeu que dans les images. Rin lui en avait envoyé des photos et en parlait beaucoup dans leurs lettres. Il reconnu les arbres, la bascule au centre, les fleurs sur les bords du grillage - et bien sûr, elle était là. La célèbre balançoire était à quelques pas en face d'eux.

"Cet endroit n'a vraiment pas changé, hein ?" Suguro rit. "Tu viens encore jouer ici ?" dit-il avec un sourire taquin.

Rin sourit et sauta sur la clôture basse. "Je ne joue plus beaucoup." Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et tira la langue à Ryûji. "Mais oui, je viens souvent ici." Rin s'approcha de la balançoire et s'assit automatiquement, laissant les bras croisés et ses balançant. "Je viens ici quand j'ai besoin de réfléchir." Il hocha la tête en fixant ses talons s'enfoncer dans le sol. "La maison est trop lourde parfois."

Suguro suivi Rin des yeux, sentant le poids derrière la déclaration. "...Ouais, je comprends", dit-il après un moment, haussant les épaules.

Et c'était vrai. Aussi spacieuse que sa place était, il était difficile d'avoir son intimité parfois. Les membres de la Myôda étaient un groupe rassemblant la famille Shima et la famille Hôjô, pour ne pas parler du reste de leurs membres, Bon se trouvait toujours entouré par des gens.

Rin regarda son ami alors qu'il parlait et se tourna sur le côté en tapotant le siège de la balançoire à côté de lui. "En parlant de la maison, comment ça s'est passé avec tes parents quand tu es parti ?" demanda-t-il en se balançant de nouveau, se tenant à la chaîne d'une poignée lâche.

La question provoqua instantanément une grimace de Suguro.

"Aussi mal que tu t'y attends", grommela-t-il en s'approchant vers l'autre balançoire. "Je me suis disputé avec l'autre vieux bonhomme. M'man avait déjà deviné que je voulais m'en aller, mais lui il a été choqué comme l'enfer. Pas de surprise vu qu'on ne le voit quasiment jamais". Suguro eut un sourire dérisoire. Ses doigts se serrèrent un peu plus sur la chaîne quand il continua. "Et puis quand je leur ait dit que j'avais eu la bourse, _ha !_ Tu aurais dû voir leurs visages. Inestimable".

Il se sentait un peu mal d'avoir cause de la peine à ce mère, mais ils s'étaient séparés en bons termes à la fin. Quand à son père... Suguro ne l'avait pas vu des trois dernières semaines, pas même une fois. Il était contrarié, mais il avait eu une sorte de vengeance réconfortante en se rappelant l'expression qui était apparue sur son visage quand il lui avait dit qu'il partait.

"Après que j'ai découvert Konekomaru et Shima partaient aussi. Je suis content de pouvoir enfin sortir de tout cela."

Rin écoutait, mais il ne comprenait pas complètement. "Mh... Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi ils 'a pas complètement compris. «Mm ... Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi ils sont tous choqués comme ça." Il se tourna pour faire face à Ryûji. "Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'allais plus jamais rentrer à la maison pour leur rendre une visite, non ? Alors quel est le problème ?"

Suguro eut du mal à soutenir le regard de son ami. "Je..." il hésita et pensa à ses promesses, celles qu'il avait faites pour lui même, pour sa famille. Pour Rin.

"... Je n'ai pas planifié de rentrer à la maison", révéla-t-il d'une voix calme, en fixant ses genoux. "Du moins pas pendant mes études. Pas avant que je ne sois devenu un bon exorciste." _Pas jusqu'à ce que je n'ai défait Satan_, pensa-t-il, se haïssant de ne pas le dire à haute voix. Avec tous ces discours de sincérité à travers les lettres et les mots, pas une seule fois durant toutes ces années il n'avait parlé à Rin de cette partie de cette partie ses objectifs. C'était irrationnel. C'était ridicule. Il faisait confiance à Rin. Et pourtant... même maintenant la pensée d'entendre Rin rire de lui du même rire méprisant que toute le monde le remplissait d'effroi.

_Il ne sait même pas ce que signifie vraiment être un exorciste_, se rappela-t-il amèrement, frustré par tout cela.

"Oh." Rin regarda Ryûji, son froncement de sourcils, et retourna son regard vers le sol. Il y eut un long silence avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole. "Je comprends." Il hocha la tête, repoussant ses jambes et laissant le siège se bloquer en arrière. "Ouais. Je pense que je comprends. Parce que chaque fois que je perds mon emploi... rentrer à la maison est difficile". Rin sourit à Ryûji. "Tu veux rentrer à la maison glorieusement, non ? Tu veux te sentir fier et savoir qu'ils vont tous être fiers de toi aussi".

Rin hocha la tête et se pencha en arrière, serrant les chaînes alors penchait la tête en bas. "Ouais, je comprends", répéta-t-il. "Dans ce cas, je suppose que tu dois aussi se sentir mal. Parce que suis sûr qu'ils te manquent".

Suguro grimaça légèrement. "Ils s'en fichent que je sois là ou pas... " murmura-t-il. Mais les paroles de Rin avaient frappé le cœur du problème.

_Je vais vivre comme je le veux, je l'ai dit... mais j'aimerai vraiment que papa soit... _

"Argh ... Je ne veux plus penser à ça. Changement de sujet !" Demanda Suguro en fronçant les sourcils. L'adolescent plus âgé mis tout son poids sur ses talons et se balança sur la balançoire comme s'il essayait d'arrêter de penser à son père.

Rin rit. "Très bien, très bien !" Il bougea les chaînes de son siège et se tourna de nouveau, en accrochant ses chevilles autour d'une des jambes de Suguro. "Dis, tu étais tout en sueur ce matin", dit-il. "Où tu étais parti ?"

Suguro serra un peu plus les chaînes et souffla d'exaspération alors qu'il regardait sa jambe en captivité. "Je suis sorti courir". Il regarda Rin avec désapprobation et se pencha pour repousser la frange qui tombait devant les yeux de l'autre. "J'ai essayé de me rendormir ce matin, mais j'ai eu du mal. Je ne suis pas habitué à ça.", expliqua-t-il, souriant légèrement au visage que fit Rin.

Rin laissa échapper un gémissement de protestation quand Ryûji tira sur ses cheveux mais il continua à maintenir son emprise sur sa jambe. "comme Ryuuji tira sur ses cheveux mais il se recroquevilla à la cheville un peu plus serré sur sa jambe. "Courir ?" Il pencha la tête vers la main de son ami. "Bon sang, mais à quelle heure tu t'es levé ?"

"Cinq heures et demie". Le visage de Suguro prit une expression suffisante. "Tout le monde ne dort pas jusqu'à midi, tu sais". La pique fut accompagnée d'un ébouriffage des cheveux de l'autre.

"Cinq heures et demie du matin ?" Les yeux de Rin étaient aussi larges que des soucoupes. Il pencha un peu la tête quand il lui passa la main dans les cheveux, trop choqué pour protester vraiment. "Mais que foutent les gens qui se réveillent à cinq heures et demie !"

"Oï ! Les gens normaux se réveillent à cinq heures et demie. Enfin, pas tout le monde", admit Suguro. "Mais il y a un sacré nombre de personnes qui le font". Après un dernier ébouriffage moquer, il lâcha les cheveux de Rin et repoussa son front. "Quoi qu'il en soit, lâche ma jambe maintenant. On doit rentrer bientôt, non ?"

Rin se frotta le front avec un soupir avant de retirer ses jambes comme demandé. "Ouais..." murmura-t-il, son expression devenant plus grave. Il sentit sa poitrine se serrer et ses muscles faciaux tressauter alors qu'il serrait encore un peu plus les chaînes. L'entretien semblait avancer comme un mur de brique impossible à traverser. Il sentait une boule dans sa gorge et il souhaitait vraiment que les prêtres laissent tomber ça. Il voulait une semaine de bonheur. Juste une semaine à ne pas se soucier de l'avenir et profiter de la présence de Ryûji.

"Quelque chose..." commença Rin avec une petite voix, regardant le sol. "Quelque chose va encore mal se passer, n'est-ce pas ?"

Après avoir ce ton, Suguro étudia Rin du coin de l'œil. La tension sur les épaules et les signes d'inquiétude sur son visage étaient revenus. Il avait l'air misérable. Tous les efforts de Suguro pour distraire Rin avaient échoué.

Il se balança légèrement sur le côté, se heurtant à l'épaule de l'autre pour attirer son attention. "Hey", dit-il d'une voix calme, "Arrête de te faire du mauvais sang." Il rassembla ce qu'il espérait être un sourire rassurant. "Détends-toi. Et souris aussi. Personne ne va t'embaucher si tu fais cette tronche lamentable", le taquina-t-il.

Rin bascula sur le côté de l'épaule de Ryûji et regarda son meilleur ami avec un peu de gratitude. Bien que les mots avaient étés pour alléger ses soucis, il sourit malgré tout. Ryûji était là pour lui. Que les choses se passent bien ou mal, il serait toujours son ami. Donc, c'était bien, non ? L'expression de Rin sembla se détendre à cette pensée. "Eh bien au moins je suis toujours plus joli que tu ne l'es." Il frappa l'épaule de Ryûji d'un air entendu avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la sortie de l'aire de jeux, un sourire par-dessus son épaule.

Suguro sentit un éclair de soulagement le traverser alors un sourire aparaissait sur son visage. "Je ne vais pas le prétendre, _princesse_ !" Il le rattrapa rapidement, laissant la balançoire rebondir dans le vide derrière lui.

"Qui appelles-tu princesse ?!"

* * *

**Note : **Encore désolée d'avoir mis tout ce temps à traduire, je suis un peu malade et j'ai pas trop la tête à ça...


	25. 30 mars 2009 (après-midi)

Quand ils rentrèrent au monastère, Kyôdo avait déjà une grande boîte dans les bras avec un costume pour Rin prêt à être revêtit. Rin protesta, disant qu'une telle chose n'était pas nécessaire pour un rapide entretien d'embauche, mais il finit par le prendre sous l'insistance des prêtres.

"Bon sang..." grogna Rin alors qu'il tirait de la boîte la veste et la chemise boutonnée. Il retira finalement la cravate de la boîte et la fixa, perplexe. Il la mit autour de son cou et l'enroula autour, essayant de la nouer, tirant de toute part, essayant à nouveau, et finit en quelque sorte par la coller sur son front.

"Argh !" Il laissa échapper un grognement frustré, la tirant de nouveau et gâchant sa coiffure au passage. "Comment peut-on arriver à mettre cette chose ?!"

Suguro ricana méchamment en voyant Rin lutter, ses bras et son menton reposant sur le dos de la chaise sur laquelle il était à cheval. "Un petit problème ?"

Rin rougit et lança la cravate vers lui. "D'accord, si _tu_ _es_ si fort, _tu _vas le faire !" grogna-t-il d'un ton accusateur.

"Hey !" Suguro repoussa la cravate qui avait foncé droit sur lui. Il saisit la chose sur son visage. _Comment est-ce que ça pourrait être dur...?_ se demanda-t-il alors, lançant à l'autre un sourire supérieur alors qu'il l'enfilait en bandoulière par-dessus son cou.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il admit sa défaite.

"Comment diable s'enfile cette cravate ?"

Suguro avait l'air ridicule. Sa tenue décontractée composée d'un jean déchiré et d'un débardeur noir était en totale contradiction avec la cravate froissée autour de son cou. Il tira rapidement sur le nœud désordonné qu'il avait fait, démêlant la cravate avant de la jeter à Rin.

Rin prit la cravate avec un sourire triomphant. "Tu vois ? Pas aussi facile que tu ne le pensais, hein ?" Son ton était taquin mais il savait qu'il avait encore un problème. Il soupira et décida de la rouler en boule et de la mettre dans sa poche. "Peu importe. C'est plus facile comme ça. Je vais juste dire que c'est comme... costard-décontracté... ou autre chose", murmura Rin, ajustant sa veste et le col de sa chemise. "Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?"

"Je trouve ça bien." Mais cela ne signifiait pas que Suguro était la meilleure personne à qui demander. "Peut être qu'on devrait demander à l'un des prêtres. Je suis sûr qu'ils savent comment le faire", suggéra-t-il.

Rin haussa vaguement les épaules. "Je suppose", murmura-t-il avant de soupirer et de regarder l'heure. "Eh bien, je crois que je suis en mode off." Il se débattait avec les ourlets de sa veste.

"_Souris_", lui rappela fortement Suguro, secouant un peu la tête et se relevant. Il prit sa veste sur son épaule avant de remplacer le clip tenant ses cheveux par une casquette de baseball. "Pas besoin d'être si nerveux. Détends-toi."

"Tu sais pourquoi je suis si nerveux." Rin se tourna vers Ryûji avec un sourire très exagéré avant de soupirer et de sortir de la chambre avec lui, une expression neutre sur le visage. Ils se dirigeaient vers l'escalier et traversèrent la chapelle où Shiro parlait à l'un des prêtres. Il se retourna et sourit quand il vit Rin alors que Nagamoto marchait vers eux.

"Tu l'as emprunté à Kyodo ?" Shiro sourit et Rin se renfrogna.

"Oui. C'est pour l'entretien", marmonna-t-il.

"Et la cravate ?" Le vieux prêtre avait un sourire entendu.

"C-C'était plus rapide sans !" balbutia Rin le visage rouge, redressant immédiatement la colonne vertébrale.

Shiro secoua la tête et jeta un coup d'œil à Suguro avant de lui tendre la main. "Tu ne sais pas comment l'attacher, n'est-ce pas ? Allez, je vais te montrer. Ferme le bouton du haut et soulève le col".

Rin rougit légèrement, mais sorti à contrecœur la cravate de sa poche et fit comme son père lui avait dit. Shiro prit la cravate et la mit autour du cou de Rin tandis que l'adolescent relevait le menton et regardait les mains de son père avec attention.

"Tu as seulement grandi physiquement", fit remarquer Shiro. "Tu étais si mignon quand tu étais petit, à me courir après en criant "papa, papa" tout le temps." Il rit doucement.

"C'était il y a des siècles !" protesta Rin avec les joues rouges, en regardant ailleurs. "Je suis adulte maintenant, d'accord ? Tu me gênes !"

"Pardon ?" Shiro saisit la cravate et se tourna exagérément pour regarder autour de lui. "Un adulte dans les parages ? Où ça ?" Le vieux prêtre regarda Rin du coin de l'œil et se mit à rire bruyamment devant ses protestations.

Shiro posa une main sur le front de Rin et le repoussa, faisant trébucher l'adolescent de quelques pas en arrière. "Si tu te sens vexé, prouve-moi donc un peu que tu as mûri !"

"Arrête ton char !" grogna Rin alors qui baissait le col de sa chemise, sa cravate à présent correctement ajustée. "Tu veux la preuve que j'ai mûri ?" Il prit un ton accusateur en pointant son père du doigt. "Eh ben ouvre grand tes noisettes et tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir !"

"Je crois que tu voulais dire _ouvre grand tes mirettes_", sourit Shiro, amusé.

"Ouais, c'est bon, n'en rajoute pas hein !" grogna Rin dans sa barbe en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. "Viens, Ryûji..." il traîna des pieds sur pratiquement tout son chemin hors du monastère. Bien qui semblait être irrité, on distinguait des lignes nerveuses sur son visage et ses épaules étaient tendues. Il semblait plus obstiné et concentré sur la tâche qu'il devait accomplir, une flamme déterminée dans ses yeux.

Suguro le suivit tranquillement.

_Tu ne te fichais vraiment pas de moi, hein ? Tu as un bon père..._

Regarder cet échange avait fait se serrer quelque chose dans la poitrine de Suguro. Il était... surpris ; pas complètement, pas après avoir déjà entendu ces mots la plupart de sa vie. Entendre et voir étaient cependant deux choses différentes. Suguro repensa au voile qui s'était levé hier. Il pensait avoir eu un aperçu du vrai visage du prêtre la nuit dernière. Ce qui était vrai, en quelque sorte. Mais cela ne signifiait pas que c'était tout ce qu'était l'homme plus âgé.

Il était confus, se sentait tout embrouillé. Il était difficile de rester en colère contre le père de Rin après avoir vu ce il-ne-savait-quoi de doux, cette taquinerie affectueuse. Cela lui rappelait...

_Non_, se dit fermement Suguro, refusant de partir à nouveau dans cette direction. _Pas moyen de revenir en arrière. Ce qui est fait est fait. J'ai évolué._

Il tira sur le bord de sa casquette, prit une calme inspiration et repoussa toutes ses pensées. Regarder le dos de Rin lui rappela sa propre détermination.

_Une étape à la fois._ C'était une pensée qui s'appliquait à tous les deux.

Et peu importe la façon dont la vie pouvait être compliquée, comment les personnes pouvaient être compliquées, savoir qu'ils était là l'un pour l'autre rendait tout plus facile à supporter.

* * *

L'entretien s'était assez bien passé. Rin avait rapidement reçu une uniforme et un badge avec écrit Okumura, et sa période d'essai avait commencé.

Rin faisait de son mieux. Sa première tâche, qui consistait à déplacer plusieurs grandes boîtes à l'avant du magasin, lui réussissait plutôt bien. Toutefois, il avait foiré horriblement pour la dernière boîte, renversant toute la farine sur la tête de son boss nommé Momoi - une femme petite mais féroce. Rin avait été réprimandé et avait été forcé à nettoyer le gâchis qu'il avait fait.

Il essaya de se rattraper en remettant rapidement les chariots à l'extérieur, mais même cela eu des conséquences désastreuses. Une roue cogna le trottoir, causant la chute de la longue file de chariots dans un grand fracas, et bien sûr, avec la chance qu'avait Rin, sa patronne finit au milieu de tout ce désordre. Rin se fit sermonner à nouveau.

Il fut ensuite déplacé à l'extérieur où il cassa un robinet dans une tentative de remplir le seau de nettoyage, et dans la confusion, il glissa et renversa l'eau sale qui se répandit sur le sol, causant la chute de plusieurs clients et de quelques employés sur le sol glissant. Il fut réprimandé une fois de plus.

Rin se passa une main sur le visage alors qu'il nettoyait la grande flaque d'eau sale qu'il avait fait. Ses mains tremblaient et ses épaules étaient à nouveau tendues. Il allait encore tout gâcher, il le savait.

Suguro avait tout observé de loin. Il avait essayé de paraître discret, parcourant les allées de choses à acheter, ramassant un pot de gel au passage en gardant un œil sur Rin. Son estomac se retourna en voyant son ami se débattre à travers ses tâches, et il grimaça chaque fois qu'il le voyait se faire gronder.

_Râh..._ pensa Suguro alors qu'il regardait son ami pratiquement replié sur lui-même alors qu'il lavait le sol avec des petits mouvements rapides, entouré d'une aura de misère incommensurable.

Il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Il fallait faire quelque chose.

Il se racla la gorge. "Euh, hé ! Désolé de vous déranger, mais, euh, est-ce que vous pourriez m'aider avec quelque chose ?" il avait légèrement élevé la voix pour attirer l'attention de Rin, le fixant avec un sourire crispé, profitant du fait que les autres employés étaient hors de portée de voix.

Rin leva les yeux à la voix de Ryûji et le regarda avant de hocher rapidement la tête et de placer son balai contre le mur. "O-oui, que puis-je pour vous aider monsieur ?" répondit-il alors qu'il trottait vers lui, mais au moment où il fut assez proche il chuchota avec ferveur 'Je ne vais pas l'obtenir... C'est une catastrophe !" Il luttait pour paraître calme devant les clients.

"Mec, _calme-toi"_, lui souffla doucement Suguro, résistant à l'envie de le gifler pour lui remettre les idées en place. "Ça ne va t'aider en rien de t'agiter comme ça. R_espire_. Et ne sois pas si brusque avec les choses !"

Suguro avait eu un aperçu de la force que Rin avait, hier, quand ils s'étaient chamaillés, mais être témoin des prouesses dont Rin avait été capable aujourd'hui l'avait laissé deux fois bouche bée. Comment Rin savait se contrôler tout le temps était un mystère que Suguro ne pouvait pas comprendre. D'autre part... était un mystère Suguro ne pouvait pas comprendre. D'autre part ...

"Regarde, je me demande pourquoi tu as tant de mal. C'est vrai que ta force rend les choses difficiles. Mais tu ne m'as pas blessé hier, tu te souviens ? Tu dois juste te détendre. N'essaye pas de rendre les choses compliqués. Sois toit-même", lui dit-il fermement.

Rin déglutit et essaya de prendre les mots de Ryûji à cœur. Il s'était concentré sur tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé la nuit dernière, même à travers leurs bousculades, pour que son ami s'en sorte indemne. Il ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration, faisant de son mieux pour relâcher la tension dans ses épaules.

"B... bien. D'accord..." Rin lui offrit un signe de tête résolu, même si ses mains avaient encore un léger tremblement. "Je ferai de mon mieux... "il regarda autour de lui avant d'avoir un léger sourire et s'inclina rapidement. Il reparti ensuite finir de nettoyer.

_Sois toi-même. Sois toi-même. Ça ne devrait pas être difficile, non ?_ Rin fit de son mieux pour se concentrer sur la tâche et une fois qu'il eu tout fait, il rangea le balai dans le placard à l'arrière de la boutique. Il ferma la porte et soupira avec lassitude.

"Tu as des ennuis, mon petit ?"

Rin se retourna pour voir l'une des employés, une dame debout devant un petit grill, faisant des nouilles à partir d'échantillons. Un coup d'œil vers son étiquette d'identification lui indiqua que son nom était Kijita. Il sourit un peu et lui fit un signe fatigué.

"Eh bien, viens. Ici, tu peux essayer ça." Kijita lui offrit l'un des échantillons et Rin le saisit. Cependant, une fois qu'il mit les nouilles dans sa bouche, le goût était assez amer pour que ses lèvres forment une grimace.

"Ah..." Elle soupira en connaissance de cause. "Je le savais. La patronne en a acheté un grand nombre parce qu'ils n'étaient pas chers, mais ils ne semblent pas être vendables."

Rin regarda le gril et passa sa langue autour de sa bouche. Sans y avoir vraiment réfléchi, il savait ce donc ces nouilles avaient besoin. _Sois toi-même._ "Euh..." commença Rin, levant les yeux vers la femme. "Je pourrais... essayer de les cuisiner ?"

Kijita le regarda et son expression changea. Il faisait chaud et quand elle lui tendit la spatule, elle souriait. "Pas de mal à donner un coup de pouce."

"Merci." Rin mis la fourchette en plastique dans sa bouche, ce qui lui donna un autre goût, se concentrant cette fois pendant un moment. "Euh ! Pourriez-vous me donner quelques oignons verts, de la sauce de soja, et un poivron vert?" La femme le regarda et Rin se redressa. "S'il vous plaît !"

Kijita cligna des yeux avant d'acquiescer et de partir pour récupérer les ingrédients demandés. Une fois qu'elle revint, Rin put travailler. D'une main experte, il versa tout juste la bonne quantité de sauce et éminça les légumes. Il manœuvra la spatule sur le gril, en mélangeant tout à la perfection.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'une merveilleuse odeur rayonne dans la salle et que les clients ne commencent à graviter vers le gril, murmurant dans l'expectative. Un sourire traversa le visage de Rin, et avec l'aide de sa collègue, il commença à étaler des échantillons de sa composition.

Enfin, le premier échantillon fut prit par une femme au foyer. Rin ne put s'empêcher de faire une pause, regardant la femme en train de tester. Sa poitrine se desserra de soulagement en voyant ses yeux s'illuminer immédiatement.

"Oh mon Dieu !" s'écria-t-elle. "Ce goût est merveilleux !"

Encouragés par son éloges, de plus en plus de clients s'avancèrent, accaparant les échantillons. Ils vidèrent bientôt la table plus vite que Rin ne pouvait cuisiner. Kijita était déjà en train de faire la publicité de la sauce et les personnes qui avaient déjà essayé voulaient toutes en acheter une bouteille. Rin criait dans la foule, attirant l'attention des clients, même si l'odeur avait déjà fait son effet.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que leur patronne ne soit attirée par l'agitation de la foule et ne se déplace vers yeux avec un regard féroce dans les yeux Rin déglutit bruyamment et se figea de terreur alors qu'elle prit un échantillon et l'essaya.

Il y eut un long silence. Même les clients semblaient retenir leur souffle.

Lorsque Momoi regarda Rin, elle parla d'un ton sévère. "Les réunions du personnel sont à 3 heures chaque matin. Faites de votre mieux à partir de maintenant." dit-elle avant de s'éloigner. Rin cligna des yeux deux fois et ce ne fut que quand Kijita ne lui donne une claque de félicitations dans le dos en criant : "Tu as obtenu le poste ! Bon travail, mon petit !" qu'un sourire lumineux n'enveloppa son visage.

_Ryûji !_ Les yeux de Rin étaient à la recherche du visage familier. Avait-il vu?

_Ouais...! _pensa Suguro en entendant la nouvelle. Au moment où il croisa le regard de Rin, un large sourire étira ses lèvres.

"Je savais que tu pouvais le faire !" dit-il une fois qu'ils furent à l'extérieur. L'adolescent le plus grand passa son bras autour du cou de Rin et l'attira contre lui plein de fierté et de soulagement s'agitant dans sa poitrine. Il ébouriffa légèrement les cheveux de l'autre. "Tellement fier de toi."

Rin rit, son visage rougit de soulagement. Il posa une main sur la poitrine de Ryûji quand celui-ci commença à ébouriffer ses cheveux et pouffa à haute foix, trop heureux pour protester. "Merci !" Il sourit à son ami avec ferveur. "Je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois venu avec moi. Je n'aurais probablement jamais pu le faire sans toi."

"Abruti" souffla Suguro, exaspéré. "Aies plus confiance en toi-même, tu veux ?" Il relâcha l'autre avec une petite tape sur l'épaule, puis inclina la tête vers la boutique. Son sourire ne s'était pas encore estompé. "Vas-y, et reste-y. Je repars chez toi pour dire la bonne nouvelle à tout le monde."

Rin eut un sourire lumineux et hocha la tête. "D'accord, je serai à la maison dans quelques heures." Il fit signe à Ryûji, le regarda partir, puis revint dans le magasin pour continuer son travail. Cependant, il n'était à l'intérieur que depuis quelques minutes quand il vit par la fenêtre une petite fille courir après un foulard emporté par le vent.

"Rends-le moi !" s'écria-t-elle, "s'il te plaît!"

Rin agi à l'instinct quand l'écharpe se rapprocha. Il couru à l'extérieur du magasin et saisi le tissu rose. "Et voilà." Il sourit et se pencha pour le lui remettre. Mais la petite fille ne sourit pas. En fait, elle semblait regarder le foulard d'un air effrayé. Rin fronça les sourcils alors que le vent se levait, tirant sur le foulard dans sa main...

Mais il n'y avait pas de vent.

Quelque chose vacilla dans sa vision et Rin dû cligner plusieurs fois des yeux avant de pouvoir donner un sens à ce qu'il voyait. Un petit... quelque chose... un monstre, en quelque sorte. Ça ne ressemblait pas à n'importe quel animal qu'il connaissait. Mais avant qu'il n'aie pu regarder plus longtemps, le monstre lui arracha l'écharpe des mains et courut vers la boutique.

"H-HEY!" Rin fit la seule chose qu'il pensait à faire et lui courut après. Mais alors qu'il courait à travers les allées en pourchassant l'écharpe et le monstre, personne ne semblait remarquer la petite chose. Ils le regardaient simplement, traverser la boutique... Rin n'eut pas le temps d'y penser. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que le monstre-singe qu'il regardait ne monte sur plusieurs boîtes et ne commence à sauter dessus, faisant vaciller la pile d'avant en arrière.

L'enfant était en-dessous. Quand l'avait-elle suivi ?

La pile était en train de tomber.

Rin s'élança et se jeta sur la petite fille. Il grimaça quand les boîtes frappèrent son dos alors qu'il tentait de se courber de façon protectrice autour de la petite. Mais même après que tout fut tombé, elle était assommée, et une femme accourut vers eux en criant.

"Yui !" cria la femme, tenant sa fille.

Rin n'était pas sûr de ce qui s'était passé ensuite. Il n'avait pas revu le monstre. Son nom avait été arraché de son uniforme. Après avoir été forcé à rendre le tablier, Rin s'était précipité hors de la boutique, serrant la veste étroite et la cravate détachée autour de son cou. Il respirait fort, se rappelant le sourire de Ryûji qui lui disait à quel point il était fier. Il pensa au fait qu'il était retourné dire aux prêtres la bonne nouvelle.

Comment était-il censé revenir aujourd'hui et leur dire que quelques minutes après le départ de Ryûji, il s'était fait virer... ? Et il ne savait même pas ce qu'il avait fait.

_Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ?!_


	26. 30 mars 2006 (soir)

"Sans blague ! Il le faisait vraiment ?" demanda Suguro les yeux écarquillés, tellement surpris que le couteau qu'il tenait lui glissa presque de la main.

Izumi ricana sans une once de retenue. "Oh, oui. Et Rin adorait ça ! Ne le laisse pas te convaincre du contraire. Il avait toujours l'air tellement excité quand nous leur enseignions une nouvelle chanson, à lui et à son frère." l'homme aux cheveux hérissés secoua la tête, son expression témoignant d'un vif amusement. Tous les prêtres étaient de bonne humeur depuis que Suguro était rentré et les avaient informés de la réussite de Rin. Une atmosphère confortable et excitée s'était répandue dans le monastère, et tout le monde s'était senti tellement soulagé qu'ils avaient travaillé encore plus dur et avaient décidé de faire du sukiyaki pour le dîner de ce soir.

Actuellement, ils coupaient les ingrédients et mettaient la table en place.

"Oh, et tu aurais vu les petits mignons uniformes qu'ils devaient porter, aussi ! Nous en avons quelques photos quelques part, j'en suis sûr. Je vais voir si je peux essayer de les trouver avant le dîner." promit Izumi avec un large sourire.

"Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous donner tant de mal pour moi..." protesta un peu Suguro, même s'il voulait vraiment voir les photos de Rin dans sa tenue d'enfant de chœur.

Ses vrais sentiments devaient être visibles sur son visage. Izumi rit. "Allez, Ryûji-kun. Pas besoin d'être si réservé avec nous. Détends-toi.", rappela-t-il à l'adolescent, le poussant légèrement sur le côté.

Suguro baissa la tête et rougit légèrement. Il ouvrit la bouche pour fournir une réponse appropriée quand une petite agitation attira son attention.

"Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-bas ?"

Maruta regarda avec précaution dehors par la fenêtre de la cuisine et grimaça légèrement, d'une manière qui fit que tout le monde se pencha pour voir ce qui se passait de ses propres yeux, et à leur grande surprise, ils repérèrent le Père Fujimoto face à une femme rousse en colère que Suguro reconnu.

_Oh, non..._

Il ne pouvait pas entendre pleinement ce que la femme disait. Ils étaient trop loin, et elle parlait avec une colère rapide dans la voix. Il aperçut ce qu'elle tendait à Shiro. Une demande de remboursement. Le souffle de Suguro se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il posa le couteau.

Terminée était l'excitation qui avait été construite au cours des deux dernières heures. Les sourires que tout le monde avait acquis s'évanouirent alors qu'ils commençaient à former les mêmes pensées.

_Merde. Ne me dites pas..._ pensa désespérément Suguro, en priant, en espérant que leurs soupçons étaient faux, mais le visage sombre du Père Fujimoto en écoutant la femme rousse parlait de lui-même.

Suguro ne perdit pas de temps compte tenu de ce qu'il fallait faire. Il prit sa veste et commença à sortir de la cuisine.

"Ryûji-kun?"

Quelqu'un l'interpella. Suguro ne pouvait même pas les regarder, trop préoccupé par les nœuds se formant dans son estomac. Les seuls mots qu'il put dire avant de quitter le monastère furent :

"... Je dois... je vais le chercher."

* * *

Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour le trouver. Suguro s'était dirigé vers l'endroit, le seul endroit probable où il savait que Rin voudrait aller. Il se sentit soudain sacrément heureux que Rin ait eu l'occasion de lui monter cet endroit. Ses pieds prirent le même chemin que celui qu'ils avaient traversé ce matin, et l'aire de jeu fut en vue et-

Le cœur de Suguro tomba dans son estomac.

C'était Rin.

Il était dans la même position que ce matin, les yeux fixés sur ses pieds. Il avait l'air abattu, le regard aux yeux vitreux bloqués sur un point fixe, bougeant à peine.

Quelque chose _s'était_ passé.

Suguro avait une idée de ce que ce "quelque chose" était.

"... Rin."

Les doigts de Rin se resserrèrent autour des chaînes quand il entendit la voix familière. Il sentait la honte bloquer sa gorge. Des larmes de frustration piquaient ses yeux alors qu'il laissait sa tête pendre, son regard se déplaçant sur ses genoux.

"Je..." murmura-t-il, la voix à peine stable, "je ne peux pas..."

Le cœur de Suguro se serra en l'entendant. Rin...

Il s'approcha de son ami à pas lents et lourds jusqu'à ce qu'il ait soigneusement raccourci la distance entre eux. Debout à côté de Rin, il avait envie de tendre la main, mettre un bras autour de ses épaules, laisser le poids lourd de sa main sur ses cheveux ébouriffés en signe de réconfort.

"Tu vas... ?" Suguro ravala la question inutile. "Tu veux... en parler ?" demanda-t-il à la place, les mots se précipitant maladroitement hors de ses lèvres.

Rin secoua la tête et se sentit immédiatement coupable de repousser son ami. Mais, en réalité, que pouvait-il lui dire ? Qu'il avait vu un petit monstre voler l'écharpe d'une petite fille et saccager le magasin alors qu'il le poursuivait ? Même Ryûji ne le croirait pas.

"C'est..." Rin parlait doucement. "Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, c'était trop rapide..."

Ryûji fronça les sourcils. "Comment est-ce arrivé ?" demanda-t-il avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher. Il voulait comprendre. Le souvenir de combien la patronne de Rin était en colère quand elle était arrivée lui revint en mémoire. Que s'était-il passé... ? Tout allait bien quand il avait quitté Rin...

"Je te l'ai dit, je ne sais pas !" Rin secoua la tête avant que ses épaules ne s'affaissent. "Il y avait une fille... J'ai essayé de l'aider mais elle a été blessée..." il secoua de nouveau la tête, se souvenant de la chose qui avait été responsable. Était-il en train de voir des choses irréelles ? Était-il fou ? Rin lâcha les chaînes et pressa ses mains sur son visage, ses coudes se posant sur ses genoux. "Je ne sais pas," répéta-t-il.

Merde... pensa Suguro en voyant son ami, un sentiment d'impuissance s'imposant à lui. Que pouvait-il faire ? Que pouvait-il dire ?

"Quelque chose va encore mal se passer, n'est-ce pas... ?"

"Rin..."

Combien de fois était-ce arrivé maintenant ? Rin avait toujours été assez vague quand il parlait de ses emplois à temps partiel. La moitié de temps, Suguro n'avait même pas cherché pourquoi son ami s'était fait virer, sachant que Rin se sentait assez mal comme cela. Ce n'était certainement pas du à un manque d'effort ou de volonté. Suguro avait vu à quel point Rin essayait.

Un peu trop dur... Suguro grimaça à ses propres pensées, les repoussant. Il referma l'espace entre eux pour mettre la main sur l'épaule de son ami, en essayant de lui donner tout le soutien qu'il pouvait.

"Hey. Viens, Rin," murmura-t-il d'une voix un peu rude. "rentrons à la maison. On pourra en parler là bas si tu le veux... ou pas. Peu importe, tout ce que tu veux. Mais viens. Tout le monde est inquiet pour toi." Il serra l'épaule tendue. "Tu dois aussi manger," lui dit-il d'un ton calme. "Il y a de la nourriture qui t'attend," continua-t-il, essayant de remonter un peu le moral de Rin.

Rin leva les yeux. Le poids lourd de la main de Ryûji sur son épaule était un peu comme une ancre. Ses doigts l'atteignirent et il serra le poignet de son ami pendant un moment avant de hocher la tête et de se lever. Il savait qu'il devait rentrer à la maison à un moment ou à un autre et rentrer seul semblait trop difficile. Au moins, avec Ryûji, il n'aurait pas à faire face à son expression déçue.

Il prirent leur temps pour rentrer. Ils ne parlaient pas vraiment, mais Suguro fit en sorte de rester aux côtés de Rin tout le temps, lui offrant un silence réconfortant. Son inquiétude avait disparu maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé Rin, et le chemin du retour au monastère ne prit pas longtemps. Quand ils passèrent finalement par la porte de service, Suguro leva les yeux et fut surpris de voir le père Fujimoto debout à l'entrée.

"Qui est-ce ?" murmura-t-il en regardant un étranger parler au père de Rin.

Shiro leva les yeux et vit les garçon passer le portail. "Bon retour", dit-il.

L'homme se retourna. "Êtes-vous Okumura Rin ?" demanda-t-il et Rin le regarda avec un froncement de sourcils curieux.

"Ouais," répondit-il. "Qui êtes-vous ?"

"Je suis le père de Yui." L'homme s'écarta, révélant une petite fille se cachant derrière sa jambe. Elle avait un gros pansement sur son front et Rin sentit une vague de soulagement en voyant le petit sourire sur ses lèvres. "Merci de l'avoir sauvée," poursuivit-il, à la grande confusion de Suguro. L'adolescent observa Rin s'avancer, regardant l'homme et la petite fille.

"Ses blessures ?" demanda Rin, même s'il pouvait voir qu'elle allait bien.

"Grâce à vous, seulement quelques égratignures," répondit l'homme avec un sourire reconnaissant.

Rin lui rendit son sourire, la tension dans son corps se relâchant. "C'est bien." Il sourit à Yui dont l'expression s'éclaircit en retour alors qu'elle resserrait son emprise sur le pantalon de son père.

"Yui a toujours été une enfant imprudente." Le père de Yui parlait d'une voix douce mais sévère, au grand dam de Yui. "Elle a beaucoup d'accidents. Des chutes dans les escaliers et d'autres choses."

Rin regarda l'homme pendant un moment et les mots sortirent immédiatement de sa bouche. "Ce n'est pas ça." Il se souvenait de la chose... Ce n'était pas la première fois ? Cela ne pouvait l'être. Yui avait été... "Elle n'est pas imprudente !" Le ton de Rin était plus sûr, plus convaincu. "Elle est brutalisée! Elle se fait tirer les cheveux et se fait voler des choses..."

Ses paroles ne semblaient pas affecter la père, mais quand Shiro parla, sa voix était insistante. "Tu l'as vu ?"

"À quoi est-ce qu'il ressemble ?" coupa immédiatement le père de Yui, le front tendu.

"C'était..." Rin se retourna vers Ryûji, sa nervosité de retour. "Il était... petit. Et il avait un visage comme celui d'un singe..." répondit-il doucement, pas bien sûr de ce qu'il disait.

"Quoi ?" Le père de Yui grimaça. Il commença à marcher en direction des portes, tenant fermement la main de sa fille.

"Où allez-vous ?" l'interpella Shiro.

"Je vais appeler l'école et leur demander de punir ceux qui brutalisent Yui !"

"Ce n'est pas ça !" cria Yui, tirant sur le bras de son père avec insistance. "Ce n'est pas des humains qui me font du mal ! Ce sont des méchants fantômes !"

Les mots pourtant enfantins eurent leur effet. Bien que le visage de Shiro resta totalement impassible, Suguro se redressa avec surprise. Il regarda Rin, donc le visage avait légèrement pâli.

Méchants fantômes ? Rin fronça les sourcils. C'était ce qu'était ce monstre ?

Le père de Yui ne semblait cependant pas surpris. "Yui a une imagination débordante. Nous avons déjà souvent entendu ces histoires," dit-il d'un ton fatigué.

Rin sentit une pointe d'indignation qu'il ne put pas contrôler. "Elle n'a pas imaginé ça !"

"Rin !" siffla Shiro à la manière d'un avertissement, mais le jeune adolescent ne s'en soucia pas, n'ayant pas entendu la voix de son père ou l'ayant simplement ignorée.

"Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas la croire ?" Rin serra les poings en le regardant. "Si même ses parents ne la croient pas, à qui peut-elle se confier ? Vous devez - AGH !'

Rin laissa échapper un grognement quand Shiro frotta durement son cuir chevelu et se dirigea vers l'avant, laissant l'adolescent se tenir la tête et se plaindre. Mais Shiro ne l'écouta pas. Il s'avança et se mit à genoux en face de Yui, tirant une petite bouteille de verre de sa poche.

"C'est une amulette avec un trèfle à quatre feuilles." Il parlait doucement et avec un gentil sourire. "Elle te protégera."

"Merci..." Yui prit la bouteille et la serra contre sa poitrine.

Le sourire de Shiro s'adoucit avant de se tourner vers le père. Son visage et sa voix se firent plus graves. "Ne lui en voulez pas, s'il vous plaît. C'est de vous, ses parents, dont elle dépend le plus."

Après un long silence, l'homme regarda sa fille et hocha la tête. "Allez, Yui. Rentrons à la maison."

Yui hocha doucement la tête et ils quittèrent le monastère.

"... Est-ce que ça va vraiment l'aider ?" lâcha Suguro dès qu'ils furent hors de vue, incapable de s'aider lui-même. Il jeta un regard à Rin et à son père, en essayant de traiter dans sa tête tout ce qui venait de se passer.

Shiro hocha la tête avec raideur mais offrit à peine à coup d'œil à Suguro. Il se concentra sur Rin presque immédiatement. "Tu es à un millier d'années de pouvoir faire la morale aux autres." Sa voix s'éleva avec irritation pendant que l'adolescent se frottait douloureusement le cuir chevelu. "Par ailleurs, Rin. Tu es interdit de sortie pendant un certain temps," poursuivit-il avec un regard sévère.

"Hein ?" Les yeux de Rin s'écarquillèrent. "Pourquoi ?"

"La patronne de la boutique est venue me voir plus tôt." Shiro sorti un papier de sa veste et le tendit à Rin. "C'est une demande de remboursement pour tous les équipements d'atelier et les produits que tu as détruits."

"Quoi ?!" Rin recula comme s'il avait été brûlé. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de chiffres...

Suguro tressaillit en apercevant de nouveau le nombre.

"Mec, comment as-tu pu ne serait-ce que parvenir à... ?" murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Rin ne put s'empêcher de grimacer au commentaire de Ryûji mais Shiro était déjà en train de poursuivre.

"Cela ne peut pas continuer, Rin !" Il rangea le papier dans son manteau. "Tu es privé de dîner ! Maintenant va dans ta chambre !"

"Quoi ?!" s'écria de nouveau Rin, pas vraiment en mesure de dire autre chose. "Mais !"

Shiro le regardait avec une telle intensité que sa protestation mourut dans sa gorge. Rin fronça les sourcils et retourna dans le monastère, poussant la porte entrouverte avec tellement de force que la poignée de porte troua le mur quand elle entra en collision avec ce dernier. Rin ne regarda pas en arrière et se dirigea directement vers sa chambre. Il sentait une colère familière, de la frustration, et surtout, de la honte emplir sa poitrine.

"... Cela semble... un peu dur, vous ne pensez pas, monsieur ?

Suguro regarda le trou dans le mur, mal à l'aise, puis rassembla tout son courage pour se tourner vers le père de Rin. Un froncement de sourcils vacillait sur son visage quand il vit l'expression sévère de l'homme. Mille choses traversèrent son esprit. Il s'accrocha à celle qui le dérangeait le plus. Quand il parla, sa voix était faible et hésitante, mais il fit de son mieux pour la rendre ferme, poussé par son désir d'aller jusqu'au bout. "Il peut les voir maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Ne devriez vous pas... ?" commença-t-il, mais Shiro ne semblait pas disposé à l'écouter. Le prêtre entra dans le monastère et ouvrit la porte avant d'inspecter le trou laissé dans le bois.

"Ryûji-kun."

La voix de Shiro était tendue quand il fit signe au garçon de rentrer à l'intérieur afin qu'il puisse fermer la porte. "Tu ne comprends pas aussi bien la situation que tu ne le penses. Tu es peut être son ami, mais je suis son père. Je te conseille de ne pas me dire comment je dois élever mon fils."

Les mots durs envoyèrent un frisson dans le dos de Suguro et il détourna le regard. Son expression se tordit alors qu'il luttait pour ravaler le malaise que le père de Rin avait provoqué en lui. Il voulait se tortiller et s'excuser ; les bonnes manières ancrées en lui barbotaient sous sa peau, menaçant de faire surface, mais il les combattit, et ce fut un ressentiment contenu de longues années qui colora ses prochains mots.

"... Je... ne sais pas ce qui se passe ici..." murmura-t-il, sa voix gagnant en force, "mais je sais ce que c'est... ! Vous êtes censés être une famille, non ?!" Il croisa le regard de Shiro, et il n'était pas sûr du type d'expression qu'il adoptait cette fois, mais sa tête et son cœur étaient trop pleins en ce moment, serrés par l'amertume et le désir de protéger son meilleur ami.

"Je... les gens comme vous sont ceux que je hais le plus," dit-il durement, ne cherchant pas une seconde à détourner ses yeux du prêtre. Il continua sur le même ton, tout aussi vivement, serrant les poings. "Rin pense du bien de vous... ça a toujours été le cas. Alors quoi que vous lui cachez, quelle qu'en soit la raison, plus vous garderez ces choses secrètes, pire cela sera quand il le découvrira."

En regardant le vieil homme à cet instant, Suguro repensa à la voix douloureusement douce, à la manière paternelle donc cet homme avait encouragé Rin à faire de son mieux et la façon dont le malaise de celui-ci avait disparu si facilement.

Il avait du mal à ravaler sa colère. Suguro souhaitait vraiment pouvoir haïr cet homme, souhaitait que les choses ne soient pas aussi compliquées qu'elles ne le semblaient. Il ne savait pas ce que le vieil homme cachait, mais c'était quelque chose de gros... quelque chose de...

Si vous vous souciez vraiment de lui, ne lui mentez pas ! Tout ce que vous allez faire, c'est le blesser... !

Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le dire. Il avait déjà suffisamment outrepassé les limites. Mais il ne le regrettait pas, pas du tout.

L'expression de Shiro se ramollit pour devenir compréhensive... mais c'était la compréhension qu'un adulte pouvait offrir à un enfant. Cette expression de pitié et de nostalgie. Il secoua légèrement la tête. "Il n'est pas prêt. Et toi non plus." Sa voix était calme à présent. "Tu penses peut être que le monde est divisé en mensonges et vérités, mais il n'est rarement que noir ou blanc. Je crains que tu ne le comprennes plus tôt que tu ne le penses."

Il y avait un air de finalité dans la voix du révérend quand il se retourna et marcha dans l'allée entre les rangées de bancs.

"Si tu veux aider Rin," dit-il sans regarder en arrière, "reste avec lui. À partir de maintenant."

Shiro disparu derrière une porte à l'arrière du petit autel et il la referma, le claquement de cette dernière ponctuant sa dernière phrase.

Qui sonnait comme un ordre.


End file.
